Les morts ne connaissent pas la vérité,tant mieux
by Idelyse
Summary: UA. HPDM. Harry n'est pas une toile blanche. Il n'est pas vide. Non, sur cette toile le représentant, les couleurs s'entremêlent. Douleur, trahison, tristesse. Draco, lui, est cette touche de couleur claire, mais indéniablement trop foncée.
1. Le dernier

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA. Romance. Drame ?

**Raiting :** M, sans aucun doute. Même si ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus dans le premier chapitre è.é

**Note de l'auteur **Je m'excuse tout d'abord pour les fautes d'orthographe. J'espère qu'elle plaira, comme elle est, l'histoire. C'est une fiction à caractère homosexuelle. Peu importe que ça plaise ou pas. Ici, on aime et on s'aime par derrière. Et c'est bien sûr, un HPDM.

Bonne lecture.

**Merci à ma bêta, Roxanne33, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mon cœur ne peut pas se briser. Parce qu'il n'était même pas entier au départ.<strong>

Harry James Potter. Un nom pour deux fantômes. Pour un garçon de dix-huit ans, c'était bien trop. Pourtant, il y avait pire comme vie. Harry possédait plein de choses, compensant ce qui lui avait été enlevé. Il avait de l'argent. Des amis. Une apparence à se damner. Une popularité sans fin.

Il avait presque eu une enfance normale. Presque. À 13ans, il s'habillait mal. Pas forcément aimé, souvent charrié à cause d'affreuses lunettes rondes. À15ans, il s'était légèrement arrangé. Son entrée au lycée avait fait de lui le Golden Boy du riche petit quartier pavillonnaire Est de Londres. Toutes les gourdes du lycée gloussaient en voyant le grand brun, les cheveux mi-longs ébouriffés avec classe, ses longs cils bruns encadrant ses grands yeux comparables à deux émeraudes, son teint naturellement bronzé, sa carrure parfaite, son visage fin, sa présence réconfortante et son charme naturel.

Il jouait dans l'équipe de Base-ball et était de loin le meilleur. Il était gay, mais ça, seules les personnes de son orientation, au lycée, le savaient ne me demandez pas comment ça ne s'était pas ébruité. Harry était bon dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait; le sport, les études, et le sexe. En fait, non. Il n'était pas bon en amour. Il avait déjà aimé, une fois. Il l'avait mal fait. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

S'il n'y avait pas ces fantômes, si sa mère n'avait pas été avec un salaud, Harry aurait eu une vie parfaite. Avec des "si", on pourrait refaire le monde. Lui, avec, se contentait de refaire sa vie.

†

Harry commençait tous les lundis matins avec deux heures de cours avec Snape. Que voulez-vous, quand on était maudit, on l'était jusqu'au bout.

En arrivant au lycée, il trouva vite Hermione, Ron et Dean sur un banc, l'attendant tranquillement. Dès qu'Harry fut dans leur champ de vision, Hermione s'élança vers lui pour l'étouffer dans une accolade fraîche. Harry laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres; il était franchement heureux d'être là. De ne plus être obligé d'entendre les cris de sa mère nuit et jour. Quand sa meilleure amie le lâcha enfin, il put saluer ses deux amis. Harry ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il leur en voulait d'être tous partis pour les vacances de Noel. Ron, le rouquin, son meilleur ami, lança une blague débile, tandis qu'Hermione, sa petite amie, l'admonestait pour son imbécilité.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Hermione leur hurla d'aller à leurs cours avant de disparaitre vers son cours de droit. La routine. Quand il entra dans le bâtiment, il entendit ses admiratrices glousser bêtement, et quelques-unes osèrent même le draguer.

Il entendit Dean marmonner un "bonne chance" avant de lui-même partir vers son cours de philosophie, tandis que Ron et lui pénétrèrent dans leur cours de mathématiques. Pour une étrange raison, ils n'étaient pas en retard. Harry alla s'asseoir à sa place, sentant des regards insistants se poser sur lui.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux gras et à l'apparence aride entra dans la classe. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était bien lui. Mais Harry savait aussi que c'était réciproque. Snape posa son regard dur sur la classe, avant de sortir de sa voix nasillarde parfaitement exaspérante :

« Nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves. Qui viennent d'Australie. »

Harry se fichait bien de nouveaux élèves. C'était pour cela que son regard n'avait pas quitté son cahier une seule seconde. Mais des chuchotements se firent entendre dans la classe par centaines, alors la curiosité lui fit lever son regard d'un vert profond.

Son regard se figea face aux deux adolescents à côté du professeur. Le premier était un noir. Son visage était masculin, viril, dur et carré. Il avait de grands yeux noisette au-dessus de son nez massif. Il n'était pas mal du tout, il fallait le reconnaître. Et il était presque aussi musclé qu'Harry. Il avait un air amusé dans ses yeux, ainsi qu'un sourire poli accroché à ses lèvres pleines. Mais ce n'est pas celui là qui cueillit l'intérêt du beau brun. Non, c'était l'autre.

Un jeune homme un peu plus petit que le noir, mais juste légèrement, possédant un visage aux angles durs et un menton pointu. Des airs aristocratiques. Des lèvres tellement fines face à celles d'Harry. Il y avait ses yeux, aussi. Ceux d'Harry étaient trop verts. Trop expressifs. Trop doux. Ceux du blond étaient trop froids. D'un gris froid. D'un gris polaire pouvant faire fondre le soleil. Des yeux de glaces indéchiffrables. Et puis des cheveux blonds aux reflets blancs, coiffés en peigne par une masse de gel menaçant de tuer un ours polaire. Deux uniques mèches encadraient son visage d'une perfection presque vexante.

Les regard des autres allaient et venaient d'Harry à eux, semblant réfléchir au plus beau. Finalement, personne ne se décida, et les regards alternèrent simplement. Harry détourna vite son regard émeraude des australiens, reportant son attention sur les cours précédents. Bien sûr, Snape donna la charge de faire visiter le lycée aux australiens à Harry. Quel con.

†

Harry attendait les arrivants devant la porte. Le lycée était tellement grand qu'il doutait de pouvoir manger. Il savait que Snape ne l'aimait pas, mais là, c'était un coup-bas. Un raclement de gorge le ramena sur terre. Le beau mulâtre posa ses yeux noisette sur lui. Une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses grands yeux, semblant constamment présente.

« Moi, c'est Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Lui, c'est mon meilleur ami, Draco. Draco Malfoy. »

Harry attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait, tandis que le magnifique blond le regardait avec lassitude et ennui.

« Harry. Harry Potter. Enchanté, Blaise. »

Son ton était enjôleur, et il vit avec satisfaction la lueur dans les yeux de Blaise s'agrandir. Il ne mentionna pas le blond tout simplement, car ce dernier ne semblait lui montrer aucun intérêt. L'ego d'Harry en avait pris un coup, alors il lui rendait seulement la donne. Il se dit que Blaise ne devait pas être si hétéro que ça, sinon il aurait mal réagi à son ton. Franchement, faire visiter le lycée…

« Tu sais, je peux te montrer autre chose que le lycée, Blaise. » lança Harry d'une voix aguicheuse.

Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres pleines et charnues du brun, tandis qu'un grognement franchissait la barrière des fines lèvres rosées du blond. Harry en profita pour le détailler de haut en bas. Il n'y avait pas que son visage, qui était magnifique. Un mètre soixante-quinze environ, plutôt frêle et fin. Des hanches pas bien épaisses, de longues jambes fines. Il était à croquer. Mais Harry se contenterait du beau mulâtre.

« Tu peux venir aussi, si tu veux, Draco... »

Sa voix était traînante, racoleuse, et il appuya de manière provocante sur son prénom. Harry vit avec contentement et satiété les joues du blond rosir légèrement, avant que ses joues ne redeviennent aussi blanches qu'avant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que donnerait la peau porcelaine et laiteuse de Draco sur la sienne, qui au contraire était dorée, tandis que les yeux orageux de ce dernier lui lançaient des éclairs.

« Pour toi, Potter, ce sera Malfoy. »

Il ne leur lança pas un regard, avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir d'une démarche droite, froide et hautaine. En passant près de lui, la tête haute, ses yeux froids d'une couleur peu commune se plantèrent dans les siens. Ils affichaient une expression de pur dégoût qui lui était entièrement destinée.

Une fois parti, Harry reposa son attention sur Blaise, et lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

« Agréable, ton ami. Allez, on va chez moi. »

Il se retourna, entendant les pas du noir le suivre. Arrivé à son Audi toute neuve, il afficha une courbette avant d'ouvrir la portière à un Blaise amusé.

Harry n'était pas facilement approchable, c'était une vérité. Pourtant, il l'aimait bien. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il l'aimait bien.

Pendant le trajet, Harry laissa une main se poser sur la cuisse de Blaise, la caressant du bout des doigts. Ils arrivèrent vite, et ils sortirent précipitamment de la voiture, comme s'ils étaient pressés. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, pourtant ils étaient tous deux excités. Harry glissa les clés dans la serrure avec vitesse. Une fois la porte ouverte, son regard se stoppa sur un corps inerte, au sol.

Son cœur rata un battement, comme à chaque fois. Comme toujours. Il s'approcha doucement de sa mère, couverte de sang. Ses yeux ne le regardaient pas. Ses grands yeux verts, similaires aux siens, écarquillés, regardaient un vide invisible, tandis que ses cheveux roux masquaient son visage. Il la traîna dans la salle de bain, oubliant totalement la présence de Blaise. Elle semblait étrangement plus lourde et ne bougeait aucunement.

« Maman… »

Harry lâcha soudain sa mère au sol, devant la salle de bain. En général, sa mère le rassurait. Comme si c'était lui qui était blessé. Elle lui disait que tout irait bien. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

Il venait de traîner une morte jusqu'à l'autre bout de la maison. Car oui, sa mère était morte. Ces yeux vides n'étaient pas ceux chaleureux de sa mère. Cette pensée le fit sursauter, tandis que son corps se mit à trembler sauvagement. Deux bras hésitants mais puissants l'enveloppèrent. Il sentit les larmes quitter la barrière de ses yeux, rouler sur ses joues pour mourir dans son cou.

Harry avait déjà eu mal. De nombreuses fois. Mais il sentit son cœur se serrer, une fois de plus. Un troisième. Un troisième fantôme. Un de plus sur la conscience. Il aimait sa mère, il l'aimait plus que tout. Plus que n'importe qui. Pourtant, il l'avait laissé mourir.

Soudain, son corps se contracta et il repoussa violemment Blaise. Il s'assit à côté de sa mère, et lui asséna une claque majestueuse. Puis il se mit à hurler. À hurler des paroles qui le détruisaient de l'intérieur.

« Salope ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! PAS AUJOURD'HUI ! Mercredi, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je comptais sur toi pour le gâteau. Pour acheter une bougie. Tu as taché les murs, Maman, j'en ai marre de nettoyer. Tu aurais dû être là, demain, plus que jamais... »

Sa voix se brisa lamentablement, tandis que son corps se secouait en un violent sanglot.

« Dégage... VAS-T'EN ! »

Harry voulait être seul, et à sa plus grande surprise, Blaise le laissa en paix. Lui, sa culpabilité, ses larmes et un corps inerte.

†

Blaise attrapa les clés sur le comptoir, et monta rapidement dans la voiture du brun. Il se souvenait à peu près de la route, bien qu'Harry l'ait quelque peu distrait. Il roula aussi vite qu'il put, essayant d'évacuer la boule lui montant dans la gorge.

Il n'avait jamais vu un mort. Mais il y avait aussi un drôle de sentiment, lui enserrant le cœur. Voir Harry enserrer le corps sans vie de sa mère, comme si elle était vivante, était tout simplement une affreuse vision. Il ne prit pas le temps de recracher cette tristesse pour un inconnu quand il arriva au lycée.

Il chercha le rouquin avec qui il avait vu Harry échanger des sourires. Harry lui plaisait bien. Il était carrément indécent. Et magnifique. Et il avait l'air si… fort, au premier regard. Alors, le voir à terre, pleurant, l'avait étrangement blessé. Il était bien trop gentil et ouvert pour son propre bien.

Draco se mit à lui courir après, mais il ne lui prêta pas attention, cherchant toujours le roux à travers les couloirs bondés de Poudlard.

« Alors, c'est un bon coup ? »

La voix de son meilleur ami était froide et tranchante, pour une raison qui lui était complètement inconnue. Il s'en soucierait plus tard. La voix de Draco était lointaine, comme une musique d'ascenseur au second plan. Une fois qu'il repéra le rouquin, accompagné d'une jolie brune et d'un mignon petit métis aux fossettes marquées, il s'arrêta enfin.

« Vous êtes des amis d'Harry ? »

Sa voix était hachée il contenait mal la bile dans sa gorge. Il sentit un mal de tête le prendre. Il avait vu une morte. En sang. Dieu…

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda le métissé d'une voix inquiète.

« On allait chez lui… et sa mère... elle est... morte. Puis il s'est mis à pleurer. Il a parlé de demain, de gâteau, et d'une bougie… »

Les trois adolescents qui lui faisaient face pâlirent à vue d'œil. La jolie brune, livide, demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

« Il a parlé de gâteau et de bougie ? »

« Il va faire une connerie. »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à la question de la jeune fille que le métis l'avait coupé. Il lança un léger regard au roux, dont le regard bleuté était vitreux.

Blaise ne comprit pas pourquoi ils ne bougeaient pas, restant immobiles. Il entendit un grognement de mécontentement de la part du joli petit minois.

« Vous allez rester là ? Ta gueule, Hermione. Ne dis pas que tu y arrives pas. Ne lui refais pas ça. Toi aussi, ta gueule, Ron. Vous êtes lâches, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Sinon, vous supporteriez sa douleur. Vous ne voulez juste pas qu'elle vous atteigne. »

Blaise sentit le regard de l'homme sur lui.

« Je n'ai pas le permis, tu m'emmènes ? »

Blaise allait répondre à l'affirmative, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit un malaise le prendre. Il se mit donc à courir aux toilettes les plus proches afin de régurgiter son petit déjeuner. Quand il revint, on lui apprit que le joli petit métis s'appelait Dean. Et que Draco l'avait conduit là-bas.

†

Harry ne pensait pas. Son regard vert si intense dépourvu de toutes émotions fixait le corps meurtri et vide de sa mère. Son âme s'était envolée. Elle aussi, était partie.

Les larmes avaient déjà trop coulé. Son cœur saignait bien trop pour que de simples larmes coulent. Il aurait pu le dire, à la police, à une association, que sa mère se faisait frapper par son beau-père. Mais elle lui avait dit de rien dire.

Il le haïssait, cet homme. Car, il avait tué déjà deux personnes importantes pour Harry. Il lui avait fait peur. Car cet homme aimait sa mère. Et pourtant, il lui faisait mal. Mais ça, encore, c'était une autre histoire. Matt s'en voulait. Il avait pris ses affaires et avait disparu, mais il avait laissé les deux Ford. Et un tas d'argent sur le lit. De l'argent sale, certes. Comme s'il pouvait lui pardonner d'avoir tué sa mère avec des bouts de papier. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, mais son regard resta concentré sur sa mère. Il attendait un signe, n'importe lequel. Une main au sommet de son crâne le fit sursauter.

« Ne me touche pas, Dean. »

Il se doutait que Ron et Hermione ne viendraient pas. Après tout, ils disaient qu'ils l'aimaient trop pour le voir souffrir. Ils lui avaient déjà fait le coup. Mais Dean venait toujours.

« Ne me touche pas. Regarde ce qui leur arrive. Déteste-moi. Fais en sorte que je te déteste… ou tu vas finir comme eux... »

Dean partit dans un rire jaune, sonnant atrocement faux.

« T'es con. Moi, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Fred, Seamus… on t'aime. Arrête tes conneries, Harry. Ce n'est pas toi qui les tues. »

Harry voulait hurler. Hurler pour qu'il arrête de mentir. Il avait tué sa mère. Il avait tué son père. Il avait tué son premier et seul amour. Il était maudit. Il se répugnait. Il voulait se vomir. Vomir ce mal. Vomir cette douleur.

Il sentit une présence étrangère, dans cette pièce puant le sang. Il releva la tête pour voir Draco Malfoy. Il était toujours aussi impassible. Pas dégoûté, c'était déjà ça. Il le fixait avec une expression non identifiable. Harry reposa son regard sur sa mère, n'ayant pas la force de virer ce petit con arrogant.

Une question trottait dans sa tête depuis un moment, elle franchit la ligne de ses lèvres sans qu'il le veuille vraiment.

« Tu crois qu'il l'a fait exprès ? Pour son anniversaire... »

Un silence rougeoyant lui répondit. Sa mère avait les yeux ouverts et la bouche scellée pour l'éternité.

« Harry, il n'y a pas d'anniversaire de mort. Tu n'as pas tué ton père. Il s'est tué en voiture en allant te chercher des couches quand tu avais deux ans. Ne soit pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà. Tu n'as pas tué ta mère. C'est son amour qui l'a tué. Non, il n'a pas fait exprès. Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Et tu le sais. »

Harry se raidit, il ne pensait pas avoir encore plus mal. Mais apparemment, si. Son cœur le serrait à l'en étouffer. Pouvait-on mourir de tristesse, de désespoir ?

« Mais je l'ai tué, lui… »

Il sentit la main de Dean caresser ses cheveux, avant qu'il reprenne d'une voix blanche;

« Tu as eu un mauvais exemple d'amour toute ton enfance, Harry. C'était normal que tu aies peur. Que tu l'aimes mal. Tu ne l'as pas tué. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, qu'il sentit deux bras puissants le relever avec force. N'ayant plus la force de riposter, ou même de le vouloir, il se laissa traîner jusqu'à sa chambre tel un pantin. Son cœur semblait fatigué. Fatigué de vivre, de battre.

Son regard vert se posa sur le beau blond, se trouvant toujours près de la porte. Son regard de glace était encore sur lui. N'exprimant aucune émotion. Pourtant, il afficha un pâle sourire. Un sourire de pure compassion. Harry l'ignora avec superbe, et Dean l'installa dans son lit. En une journée, sa vie avait considérablement basculé.

Comment autant de merde pouvait arriver dans sa pauvre vie ? Étrangement, avant de s'endormir, sa dernière pensée fut pour le blond au regard froid.

* * *

><p><em>Laissez une review, si vous aimez; détestez. Si vous voulez la suite:.<em>


	2. La putain et le violé

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA. Romance. Drame ?

**Raiting :** M, sans aucun doute. Même si ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus dans le premier chapitre è.é

**Note de l'auteur **En fait, si, j'ai quelque chose à dire. Même si le point de vue est concentré sur Harry, je mettrais de temps en temps quelques petit point de vue de Blaise ou Draco. C'est important pour le déroulement de l'histoire. Vuivui, j'ai change le nom de la fictiion.

Et bien sûr, merci de lire ce pavé.

**Merci à ma bêta, Roxanne33, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leur seul désir n'était pas de se résigner, mais de pouvoir arrêter d'espérer. Parce que l'espoir tue plus lentement.<strong>

La douleur qu'Harry éprouva n'était rien comparée à celle de la veille. Peut être avait-il cru qu'à son réveil, tout irait pour le mieux. Mais non. Harry ne voyait pas le monde l'entourant. Il ne pouvait aucunement vous dire l'heure qu'il était, car redressé dans son lit, il ne voyait rien. Ses grands yeux émeraude semblaient avoir perdu toute utilité. La seule chose qu'Harry voyait, c'était une image. Une image tenace.

Une belle rousse, approchant tranquillement de la quarantaine gisant au sol, ses yeux verts semblant avoir vu le diable. Son corps était souillé par une texture rougeâtre. La vision était glauque. Dire qu'elle faisait mal était un euphémisme. Le cœur d'Harry était serré. Il avait envie de vomir. Vomir sa mort. Et oublier. Harry savait ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait mourir. Dormir pour l'éternité. Ne plus jamais souffrir.

Soudain, un détail lui revint. La date. On était le six février. L'étau compressant le cœur d'Harry se serra un peu plus.

Puis des pensées futiles lui traversèrent l'esprit. Comme le fait qu'il ait eu dix-huit ans il y a deux semaines était une bonne chose; il ne serait pas placé dans une maison d'accueil. Ou le fait que sa maison soit bien trop grande pour lui. Harry essayait d'oublier cette image devant ses yeux. Il avait beau les fermer, la traîtresse se glissait sous ses paupières.

Harry ne pourrait pas dire combien de temps il était resté là, les pensées vaguant dans le vide. Des pensées tristes, sans intérêt parfois, ou bien glauques. Le temps n'existait plus. Mais son cœur saignait un peu plus à chaque respiration. C'était une nouvelle mesure de temps.

Un besoin vital se fit ressentir. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps après. Des milliers de saignements plus tard. Mais l'image se chassa. La faim que ressentait Harry dans son corps le rassurait; il était vivant. Dieu, il était vivant. Seul, mais vivant.

Soudain, les paroles de Dean lui revinrent. Il devait être en train de comater. Il se souvint pourtant distinctement de la conversation;

_« Harry, la maison est trop grande pour toi. »_

_Le concerné se raidit, et eut la force d'ouvrir un œil pour lui lancer un regard torve._

_« Je ne la vendrais pas. » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix pâteuse mais froide._

_Dean lui sourit doucement avant de lever les mains en l'air, d'un air non coupable. Il secoua doucement sa tête. Le regard d'Harry s'adoucit doucement, et il laissa ses paupières se baisser._

_« Bien sûr. Tu te souviens des australiens ? Eh bien ils cherchent un endroit. Oui, je sais ils ont l'air de fils à papas fortunés, mais j'ai rapidement parlé avec le blond dans la voiture et apparemment ils n'ont pas tant les moyens que ça. Je t'avouerais que le blond est exaspérant, mais Blaise a l'air amical. »_

_Harry hocha la tête._

_« Oui, ça remplira un peu la maison. Merci, d'ailleurs, pour le corps. »_

_Dean ne perdit pas son sourire, et posa sa main sur la sienne. Le geste réconforta Harry, il était doux. Il était heureux qu'au moins lu, soit passé._

_Il sentit les lèvres de Dean sur son front, tandis que ce dernier murmurait un "bonne nuit". Harry était déjà tombé dans de profonds limbes._

Ses pas le menèrent d'eux-mêmes à la salle de bain, tel un automate. Harry se déshabilla d'un geste mécanique. Dans la douche, Harry essaya à l'aide d'un simple savon d'effacer ses remords. Sa douleur. Ses larmes. Mais surtout le sang.

Quand il sortit de la douche, il était un homme nouveau. Il avait pris une décision. Harry voulait vivre. Ne plus se contenter de survivre. Il allait faire une chose rare. Car Oscar Wilde avait raison; vivre était la chose la plus rare. Il arrêtera donc de se contenter de survivre, d'exister. Et il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin.

†

Harry était assis en tailleur face à une simple pierre. D'une écriture imprimée, laide, des mots gisaient. "Kyle McMile. 1994-2011."

Harry les fixait, ces mots, depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Son cœur tapait plus fort que jamais dans sa poitrine. De façon irrégulière, comme ses pensées. Harry voulait parler. Il avait des choses à dire. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma ses yeux, et se lança dans le vide.

« Ky... Kyle. Je sais pas par où commencer. Je devrais m'excuser de ne pas être venu te voir. Mais aujourd'hui, je m'étais promis de venir pour tes… un an. Tu sais, je m'en veux. Énormément. Sûrement plus que toi, ce soir-là. Mais hier je t'en voulais aussi. Car tu m'avais laissé tomber. Tu n'étais pas là pour me réconforter face à la mort de ma mère. Tu aurais pu être là, mais tu as fait un choix égoïste. Par ma faute, certes, mais il reste quand même foutrement égoïste. Il paraît qu'il faut que je te laisse partir. Dean le répète sans cesse. Il paraît qu'il faut que je me pardonne. J'essaierai. Je serai heureux, pour toi. De là où tu es, j'espère que tu ne me détestes pas trop. Mais rassure-toi, je n'ai fait l'amour à personne. Je me contente de les baiser. Sans penser à toi. Car toi, je t'aimais. Je te faisais l'amour. Je t'aimais. Je t'aimais. Je t'aimais... Tout le monde savait, même moi. Je t'aimais tellement mal. Je suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas avoir su te le dire. Peut être qu'en repartant de cet endroit morbide, j'aurais accepté ta mort, mon ange. Mais je ne t'oublierai pas. Jamais. Je t'aimerai toujours un peu, Kyle. Je sourirai pour toi. Je me pardonne pour toi. Mais bordel de merde, si tu savais à quel point... »

La voix tremblante qu'Harry avait prise depuis le début de son débat se brisa. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, pourtant il réussit à continuer d'une voix vacillante :

« Tu me manques. Tu me manques vraiment. Ton sourire, ton rire, tes remarques désobligeantes, ton corps. Tout. Je la sens encore, Kyle, la marque. Tu m'as brulé la joue pour toujours, ce soir là. Et tu m'as consumé le cœur. Je t'aime, je t'aimais et je t'aimerai. Je me suis tué en te tuant. Je viendrais plus souvent, maintenant. Je te le promets… »

Puis le sujet dériva. Harry était assis devant la tombe de l'homme qu'il avait aimé. Il lui raconta sa vie. Ce qui s'était passé depuis sa disparition. Des anecdotes. Des blagues débiles. Des conversations, des disputes. Il se surprit même à rire tout seul.

Quand Harry était arrivé, le soleil battait à son plein. À présent, il était presque en train de se coucher. Harry essuya ses larmes qui n'avaient toujours pas cessé de couler, mais s'autorisa un sourire sincère face à une simple pierre. Il embrassa le vide avec son cœur, et rentra chez lui, le cœur vidé.

†

Il sursauta en apercevant Dean, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy assis autour d'une table dans son salon. Ils se tournèrent simultanément vers lui, et un sourire éclaira le visage chaleureux de Dean. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son ami. Comme un petit enfant ayant fait un miracle, il le récompensa d'une étreinte puissante.

Il ne demanda même pas à son ami s'il allait bien; ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Harry Potter allait bien. Bien sûr, pas comme un homme heureux. Il venait de perdre sa mère. Mais il semblait l'avoir accepté. Bien qu'il ressente toujours cette pression au niveau du cœur, il s'en voulait un peu moins et en voulait un peu plus à la vie. Il acceptait avec fatalité les morts.

« Salut. » lança Blaise d'une voix douce.

Le blond, lui, se contenta de hocher la tête avant de reposer son regard gris sur la décoration. Harry avait oublié, en une nuit, comment Malfoy pouvait être aussi... aussi. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était beau. Ce mot était trop fade pour sa perfection. Et sa froideur. Sa beauté était froide. Son regard l'était. Son air l'était. Son attitude aussi. Et cette froideur agaçait Harry.

Dean le regardait toujours fixement, un sourire presque niais aux lèvres. Soudain, Harry vit les larmes se précipiter dans les yeux châtains de son ami.

« Harry... Tu as réussi. »

Harry se demanda si cela se lisait sur son visage. Qu'il était libéré. Ou peut être que Kyle n'était plus là, derrière lui, à le hanter. Mais après tout, Dean avait toujours réussi à lire en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Harry passa une main sur la joue de Dean, murmurant un merci compréhensible. Il vit les yeux de Dean se voiler d'un voile de tristesse. Regard qu'il ne comprit pas.

Harry n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, physiquement parlant. Il était toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi impeccablement soigné, bien que ses yeux verts laissent apparaître une douleur profonde, il n'avait pas vraiment de traits de fatigues. Pourtant… pourtant, il était exténué. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le cimetière il se sentait extrêmement léger. Mais à présent, il sentait son corps tomber sous une pression invisible. Ou peut être était-ce son cœur qui se mourrait de fatigue. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

Il claqua ses lèvres sur les deux joues de son ami avant de s'éclipser à l'étage, après une vague excuse marmonnée, un sourire à Blaise, et un regard froid au blond.

†

Harry se laissa guider par ses pas. Il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage dont on ne le laissait pas s'échapper. Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes pour s'ouvrir. Ses mains de posèrent sur le mur pour l'aider dans sa descente. Le marchand de sable venait de passer. Le croque-mort n'était même pas venu lui rendre visite. Quelle chance.

Cette maison, il la connaissait par cœur. Les yeux fermés. Le cœur saignant. Les jambes ouvertes. Peu importe avec qui, dans quel état. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine en s'aidant des murs et objets quelconques, Harry sentit une drôle d'odeur. Bien trop dans les vapes pour s'en occuper, il continua sa lancée vers le réfrigérateur.

Un raclement de gorge l'interpella. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas seul dans la maison. Cela se sentait. Alors, il ne sursauta pas. Il se contenta de prier pour que ses paupières se relèvent. Sa première vision fut un Blaise appuyé contre le plan de travail, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et un regard brillant voyageant sur son corps. Harry portait un short moulant pour simple tenue. Il était encore chez lui. Il se baladait comme bon lui semblait.

« Mange avec nous. Je t'ai fait une portion de risotto. »

Harry retint sa remarque sarcastique qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue concernant le fait qu'il ne s'était pas douté de compétences culinaires existant chez lui. Il reposa la bouteille de lait périmée qu'il tenait dans ses mains, acceptant l'invitation en silence.

Il sentit un regard concentré sur lui. Un regard le brûlant. Faisant battre son cœur plus vite qu'il ne le devrait. Le regard du blond. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Et Harry ne s'attarda pas dessus.

En entendant la sonnette, Harry prit un pantalon dans le dressing. Histoire de paraître convenable au minimum, bien qu'il ait faim, et une folle envie de s'asseoir.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, on pouvait réapprendre la beauté féminine. Car le petit bout de femme se trouvant à l'entrée était d'une beauté époustouflante. De longs cheveux rouges tombant en cascade autour de son visage, tel un halo de lumière rougeâtre, de grands yeux bleus mis en valeur par une touche de maquillage raisonnable, une peau couverte de taches de rousseur donnant à son visage fin un air mutin. Harry sentit une poitrine plus que généreuse se frotter contre son torse.

Par un quelconque miracle, Harry réussit à ne pas l'envoyer valdinguer contre un mur. Non, au lieu de ça, le beau brun la repoussa doucement. Il se sentait peut être mieux depuis qu'il était rentré, mais sa bonne humeur pouvait disparaître très bientôt grâce à cet être. Harry perdit son self-control avant qu'elle ait prononcé un seul mot. Il était fatigué. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il voulait regarder une erreur de la nature, Draco Malfoy, tout en mangeant un plat préparé par un sûrement futur ami, Blaise Zabini. Il ne voulait pas de Ginny Weasley. Ni tout de suite, ni jamais.

« Harry, mon ange, écoute : j'ai réfléchi… »

Harry ne lui répondit pas, gardant son masque d'impassibilité. Devant le mutisme de la jeune fille, il faillit lui répondre que réfléchir était une première pour elle. Mais par simple politesse, il laissa passer, attendant qu'elle continue.

« …et j'ai compris. Tu sais, on se fout que Ron soit mon frère… »

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent. Cette conversation n'augurait rien de bon.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres, prenant un air agacé qui eut le don d'exaspérer Harry plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« De nous, voyons. Je suis désolée pour Lily, je l'adorais, tu sais. Écoute, je pense que tu as besoin de moi. Je sais que tu es fou de moi. Alors, laisse toi aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je t'accepte. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que tu es puceau que ça me gêne… »

La bouche d'Harry dégringola soudainement sous le choc. Elle lui courait après depuis qu'il avait six ans. C'était la pire connerie qu'il n'avait jamais entendue. Soudain, Harry se raidit. Il n'aimait pas ses mots. Fou d'elle ? Il allait lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais elle le coupa.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas possible que je ne te plaise pas. Regarde-moi. Je suis parfaite. Allez, je sais que t'as envie de moi. Je ne pense pas que tu le saches, mais moi aussi… depuis toujours. »

Harry lui claqua la porte au nez, sachant que dans son égo meurtri, la jeune femme ne retenterait pas d'approche de sitôt. Harry n'avait jamais été tendre avec Ginny. Elle était agaçante, sûre d'elle, capricieuse, arrogante. Il entendit un rire goguenard venant de la cuisine qui le tira de sa prière (ou malédiction) mentale contre la jeune fille.

C'était bien sa chance. Blaise Zabini était en train d'étouffer, se moquant de son plus grand malheur. Ou son plus petit. Malfoy, quant à lui, le regardait avec un léger amusement. Il ne semblait ni dégoûté, ni froid. C'était une première. Même si Harry vit à regret cet air disparaître bien vite.

« Oh mon dieu… Elle croit que... tu es... »

Les mots moururent sous le rire propre de Zabini.

« Hétéro ? » tenta Harry.

« Puceau. »

« Alors que c'est plutôt une pute. »

L'insulte resta dans l'air quelques secondes, avant de frapper Harry de plein fouet. Qui se retrouva par terre bien qu'il soit toujours debout sur ses deux pieds, la tête haute, son beau visage fermé de toutes expressions.

On l'avait insulté de beaucoup de choses. Mais jamais de pute. Jamais. Harry perdit toutes couleurs sous la vivacité et la dureté de cette insulte.

« Pardon ? » demanda t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il vit le blond prendre une expression similaire à celle de Ginny; les lèvres pincées, un air agacé comme s'il était complètement idiot.

« Comment tu appelles ça, toi, un mec qui baise le premier venu ? Il y en a eu combien ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu ne saches même pas compter jusqu'à ce nombre. Mais bon, ça n'est pas vraiment une référence. Éclaire moi, ça te fait quoi, de te faire défoncer le cul, ou de défoncer des culs juste pour une nuit ? Sans sentiment ni même principe. L'acte charnel, tu l'as réduit à un acte vulgaire. C'est devenu un péché. Tu es sale. Tu n'as aucune morale. »

Harry vit Blaise lancer un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Puis, enfin, les paroles l'atteignirent. Il n'avait pas tort, c'était peut-être cela le pire. Harry avait envie de vomir. De frapper le blond. De le faire taire. Non, il n'était pas une putain. Il avait juste mal. Et c'était son seul moyen pour échapper aux fantômes. Il avait trop honte de penser à lui, pendant _ça_. Ce qu'il pensait de lui, il ne s'en souciait guère. Mais les paroles faisaient mal. Car la vérité faisait toujours mal. En tout cas, les vérités d'Harry avaient le don de le blesser.

Des images revenaient par centaines dans son esprit. Des discussions. Des secrets. Des pleurs. Mais jamais les rires. Car le bonheur n'avait pas d'impact, contrairement au malheur et aux souffrances, qui eux laissaient toujours des séquelles. Alors, Harry ne se rappelait jamais des rires et surtout pas à ce moment précis.

Harry n'avait jamais aimé la pitié. Et il n'en voulait pas. Mais jamais il n'aurait fait ça. Même à son pire ennemi. Jamais il ne lui aurait lancé des mots si blessants après la mort d'une mère. C'était une question de respect. Respect de la douleur des autres. Comment un homme qu'il hébergeait chez lui, à qui il avait adressé seulement deux fois la parole, pouvait le détester autant ?

Draco semblait se contrebalancer du regard hostile de son meilleur ami. Harry vit clairement un rictus moqueur relever le coin de ses lèvres face à son mutisme. Mais contrairement à ce que Malfoy semblait penser, Harry était loin d'être bête. Il se souvint soudainement d'une histoire. Alors, il lâcha une bombe. Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de ses paroles.

« Tu t'es fait violer. Sinon, jamais tu ne tiendrais ce discours. Tu trouves l'acte sale s'il n'est pas fait avec amour. Pire, tu hais le fait qu'on t'ait sali. Alors tu salis les autres. Tu insultes, car en fait, la traînée, c'est toi. Tu as pris ton pied ? »

Le visage de Draco Malfoy avait toujours été pâle. Voire cadavérique. Pourtant, il blêmit un peu plus. Même bien plus. Sa peau semblait transparente, comparée à ses yeux gris pâles semblant trop vifs. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait tapé juste. Il ne s'en voulut pas. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les remords. Il n'y en aurait plus jamais. Car même s'il y en avait moins qu'au matin, il y en aurait toujours trop. Et puis ses mots ne feraient pas plus mal à Draco que ceux que ce dernier avait prononcés à Harry. Non ?

Harry connaissait le genre de Malfoy. Grande famille, costume de marque, apparence parfaite et un self-control immense. Cela se lisait comme une carte de visite, quand on regardait le blond. Alors, comprenez que quand le jeune blond se mit à s'époumoner, Harry eut des raisons de sursauter.

« FERME TA GUEULE. OUAIS, C'EST VRAI. JE ME SUIS FAIT DEFONCE LE CUL PAR MON GRAND PERE DEPUIS MES 5 ANS. ET TOUT LE MONDE FERME SA GUEULE. TOUT LE MONDE SAIT ET TOUT LE MONDE FERME SA GUEULE. COMME SI LE FAIT QUE LES GENERATIONS AVANT L'AIENT SUBI RENDE LA CHOSE MOINS IGNOBLE. COMME SI ON POUVAIT LUI TROUVER DES RAISONS. TU SAIS QUOI, J'ADORE CA, CONNARD ! »

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'enregistrer ses paroles que la porte avait claqué sur Draco Malfoy. La première question traversant son esprit fut « comment avait-il fait pour ne pas respirer durant cette tirade ? ».

Harry sentit un drôle de sentiment s'emparer de son cœur. Il le repoussa aussitôt. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la culpabilité dans son être. Avant que Blaise lui pose une quelconque question, il le devança.

« Ma mère s'est fait touchée par sa mère toute son enfance. Elle m'a raconté, un peu, à quel point on pouvait se sentir souillé. À quel point ceux qui donnaient leurs corps à n'importe qui la répugnaient. Son discours avait quelque chose de similaire avec celui de ton ami. La même haine. Restez le temps qu'il faudra. J'ai plus très faim. Désolé. Bonne nuit, Blaise. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry disparut dans sa chambre, laissant Blaise et trois fois trop de risotto pour sa personne.

†

La rue était éclairée par de faibles lampadaires à gaz. On pouvait admirer la beauté du quartier résidentiel Notting Hill était silencieux, et il n'en était que plus plaisant. Pourtant, les maisons n'étaient pas la seule forme de beauté présente dans cette rue. Car éclairé par les lumières tamisées, on pouvait admirer un grand blond à l'apparence tirée à quatre épingles. Ses traits fins étaient plus fermés que jamais, tandis que ses pas claquaient sur le trottoir de sa démarche majestueuse et arrogante. Ses yeux étaient plus ouverts que jamais.

Car dans l'obscurité, dans la solitude, il laissait ses émotions traverser ses yeux. Ces derniers étaient de la même nuance que le ciel, ce soir-là. Ils laissaient transparaître la violence des sentiments présents dans son cœur. Colère, certes, mais il y avait plus. On semblait avoir ré-ouvert une blessure. Comme si la scène repassait dans son esprit. Avec violence. Une blessure douloureuse. Et à l'air libre, elle risquait de s'infecter. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Pourtant, le blond se stoppa, face à cette rue. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il rentrait chez lui. Mais non, Draco ne rentrait pas chez lui. Cette pensée lui serra doucement le cœur, avant qu'il la repousse de toutes ses forces. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, il était heureux qu'on le laisse habiter dans ce riche quartier.

L'attention de Draco fut attirée par des chuchotements intempestifs, provenant de sa direction. Sa démarche se fit plus féline, ses pas plus légers. Il avançait en silence. Grâce à la lumière du lampadaire, Draco pu observer les personnes présentes derrière la maison d'Harry, et même les entendre.

Si Draco avait trouvé la rousse belle, à cet instant précis, elle paraissait ridicule. Car face à l'ami d'Harry, dont le nom mit quelques secondes à revenir à Draco, se trouvait la plus belle femme du monde. On ne pouvait pas comparer la beauté d'une femme à celle d'un homme. Mais si on avait pu, elle aurait été au niveau d'Harry et de Draco.

Elle semblait venir d'Amérique Latine avec son teint à envier. Ses yeux azur ressortaient sur sa peau halée, tandis que ses longs et épais cheveux d'un blond californien entouraient son visage délicat avec élégance. Des formes généreuses, sans trop l'être. Elle respirait la classe, autant pas son tailleur que sa prestance. Elle devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que Draco. Pourtant, Draco ne l'aimait pas. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il décida de se concentrer sur les voix.

« Non, tu ne le verras pas, Tom. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Ils n'étaient que deux, c'était certain. Pourtant, Tom était un prénom d'homme, non ?

Draco vit clairement les yeux bleutés de la dénommée Tom se voiler d'une lueur dangereuse qui passa trop vite pour que Dean le remarque.

« Pourquoi ? Je veux le voir… »

« Hors de question. Tu l'as détruit une fois. Ne gâche pas mes efforts. »

« Si je veux le voir, je le verrais. »

« Alors je lui dirais la vérité. »

« Harry ne te pardonnerait jamais s'il apprenait. »

Doucement, la conversation était montée crescendo. Dean était dos à lui, il ne pouvait donc pas remarquer l'effet que la remarque tranchante de la blonde avait eu sur lui, mais en voyant le sourire suffisant de cette dernière, Draco en conclut qu'elle avait fait mouche.

« Parfois, je me déteste de lui faire tant de mal... Toi aussi, tu devrais. »

Le sourire de la blonde partit soudainement, tandis qu'elle se rembrunit.

« Tu lui diras à la fin de l'année, avant qu'il parte au Canada. »

« Ca en valait la peine, Tom ? Il ne veut plus te voir car il a honte de lui. Quand il saura, il ne voudra plus te voir, car il te détestera. Il ne t'aurait même pas détesté, en plus. »

« Toi aussi, il te détestera. Sûrement plus que moi. Toi, tu lui as menti. Tu m'as protégée. »

« Je t'aimais. J'étais jeune. Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant… »

Draco vit Dean se retourner, semblant vouloir partir, mais la blonde le retint.

« Il va mal ? «

« Ca fait un an qu'il se dit qu'il a tué l'homme qu'il aimait. Tu crois qui le vit bien ? Tu n'es qu'une salope. Tu l'as détruit. Et même s'il réussit à s'en sortir, quand il saura, tu auras gâché plus d'une année de sa vie. Tu nous as tué tous les quatre, Tom. Ne parle plus jamais d'amour. Ni pour Harry. Et encore moins pour Kyle tu as gâché sa mémoire. Tu t'es tuée aussi, Tom. Personne n'en ressortira indemne, même pas toi. Surtout pas toi… »

La voix de Dean était cassante, pourtant la douleur se lisait autant dans le ton de sa voix que dans ses mots.

« Tu crois que j'ai fait exprès, de le tuer ? C'ETAIT UN ACCIDENT ! »

La jeune femme avait crié cette phrase. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas avoir tant de son que ça. C'était un cri du cœur. C'était le cri d'une folle. Le cri d'une femme rongée par la jalousie, la démence. Draco avait toujours lu avec facilité dans les autres. C'était bien ça, le problème avec Harry Potter, il était bien trop expressif pour déceler une quelconque émotion, alors que son visage en montrait bien trop, il était donc illisible.

« Un putain d'accident, alors. Tu n'as pas assumé ton acte. Tu as menti à tout le monde. Tu as rejeté la faute sur lui. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Dean passa devant lui, son regard noisette perdu dans le vide il ne le remarqua même pas. Sans lancer un regard à la jeune fille, il rentra chez Harry, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Blaise.

Draco voulait découvrir le fond de cette histoire. À ses risques et périls. Mais il y avait un détail qui lui avait échappé.

Pour savoir la vérité, il fallait se rapprocher du magnifique brun au regard émeraude. Il laissa ce rôle à Blaise. Comme si Draco savait que s'il se rapprochait d'Harry, il se brûlerait les ailes.

†

* * *

><p><em>ALLEZ, UNE REVIEW NE VOUS TUERA PAS. ET M'INCITERA À ECRIRE :D J'aurais donc moins l'impression d'écrire dans le vide. Bien sûr, vous avez le droit de me critiquer:B ET J'ADORE LES REVIEWS ANONYMES. JE ME DEMANDE TOUJOUS SI C'EST LE PAPE MASQUE 8:<em>

_Désolée pour les fautes. Je relis, je filtre par "bon patron". Souvent, je suis pas sûr. Alors je fais plouuuf-plouuuuf. Si vous voulez m'aider, je vous paierais x). Si, si; je vous jure que je vous paye. Sur la vie de mon frère [j'ai pas de frère, mais bon x.x].. Et bien sûr, je cherche une bêta. Payé un euro par mois, comme tout ces petits chinois [?] Mais il ne doit pas avoir tant de fautes que ça, si ?*w*_

_Bisous:3._


	3. Gris sur vert

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA. Romance. Drame ?

**Raiting :** M, sans aucun doute. Même si ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus dans le premier chapitre è.é

**Note de l'auteur **Ca ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude. Je tiens à dire que je n'arrête pas l'autre. Je suis juste découragé que personne ne la comprenne. Je reprendrais quand celle-ci sera au même niveau qu'elle. Donc, le chapitre cinq sortira en même temps pour les deux. Ceux ci est du charabia, j'en ai bien consience.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser; le chapitre est plat, un peu plus court que les deux précédents, mais il est important et transitoire malgré tout.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que je n'ai ABSOLUMENT rien contre Ron. Le fait qu'il est un mauvais rôle dans cette historie et dans "Brise le masque [... n'est en rien ma faute. Le hasard fait juste bien les choses :3.

Bonne lecture.

**Merci à ma bêta, Roxanne33, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brise-toi contre mes pierres, et crache ta pitié dans mon âme. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'aide, tu m'as épuisé pour te sauver.<strong>

La musique avait une valeur. Pour certaines personnes, c'était leur vie. Même sans en jouer. Juste en écouter. Pour d'autres, ça n'était qu'une partition, une voix, des doigts pianotant sur un quelconque instrument. Pour Harry, c'était plus que ça, la musique. Ça représentait tout. Il savait que s'il posait ses doigts sur le piano face à lui, ce serait le début de la catharsis.

Mais Harry n'y arrivait pas. Cela faisait un an, maintenant, que ses doigts avaient arrêté de l'écouter. Le piano à queue dans le coin de sa chambre semblait pleurer de silence. Son cœur ne pouvait tout simplement pas jouer de mélodie. Car on jouait avec le cœur. Pourtant, ce matin, Harry sentit sa force. Il pouvait le faire. Poser ses doigts sur le clavier. Oublier les pêchés. Et se laisser aller sur une mélodie propre à Debussy.

« HARRY, TU AS OUBLIÉ DE ME DIRE QUE T'AVAIS UN MANNEQUIN DE PLAYBOY CHEZ TOI ! »

Cette voix était reconnaissable entre mille, avec son accent irlandais marqué. À cette voix, le cœur d'Harry se gonfla. Seamus.

Il paraît qu'on a rarement plus de cinq amis. Harry en avait cinq. À 10 ans, il pouvait dire qu'il avait un meilleur ami et une meilleure amie. Mais depuis la mort de Kyle, Ron et Hermione s'étaient éloignés de lui. Légèrement, mais trop tout de même. Alors, il y avait eu Seamus. Et Dean. Jamais en même temps, bien sûr. Dean avait toujours mis une barrière à leur relation. Seamus jamais. Alors, quand Harry découvrit avec surprise que son ami était rentré, son regard torturé s'illumina et quitta son piano.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, Harry vit un Draco Malfoy dont les joues étaient rougies à cause de la remarque de l'homme en face de lui. L'homme en question était encore une fois loin d'être moche. Pas magnifique, mais beau. De grand yeux bleus, des cheveux clairs, un teint banal, un sourire moqueur.

Harry passa devant le blond sans un regard. Lui et Blaise étaient rentrés du lycée, mais depuis hier, il ne leur avait pas adressé la parole. Il serra son ami dans ses bras, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il aurait dû être en Irlande pour encore une semaine.

« Dean a dit à Ron de m'appeler pour me demander de rentrer. Je vais rester un peu ici, Harry. »

La voix de Seamus, avec son accent marqué, était douce et reflétait l'attachement qu'il portait à Harry. Harry se détacha de son ami, et vit le regard de ce dernier se poser sur une présence derrière lui.

Les yeux de Seamus s'illuminèrent, tandis qu'un sourire distrait apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

« Et ça, ça doit être Blaise... »

Si Harry avait aguiché ce dernier il y a moins de quatre jours, le ton qu'avait abordé Harry était prude face à l'actuelle intonation de l'irlandais. Harry observa avec un pâle sourire son ami se déhancher vers Blaise. Ce dernier le regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Pas amusé. Loin de là. Plutôt inquiet. Il entendit vaguement le blond bougonner quelque chose. Seamus s'arrêta soudainement à quelques pas de Blaise, avant de s'écrier d'une voix faussement tremblante :

« Harry... Code 6, 18, 1 et 123. Aide-moi... »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater soudainement de rire, sous le regard curieux de Draco, perdu de Blaise, et affectueux de Seamus. Les larmes de rires montèrent vite aux yeux d'Harry, tandis qu'il se tenait le ventre, secoué d'un fou rire.

Son cœur se serrait de bonheur, arrêtant de saigner pour quelques minutes. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si tout allait bien. Comme avant. Comme quand ils avaient quinze ans. Harry releva la tête et lança un sourire lumineux à Seamus. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminèrent, avant de lui rendre son sourire.

« Je vais rester quelques temps. Ça te gène si je prends la dernière chambre du troisième, au lieu de celle à côté de toi ? »

Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir compris le sous-entendu, car il vit avec stupeur et curiosité les joues du mulâtre se colorer. Seamus sourit doucement à ce dernier, avant de lui prendre la main et de le trainer à l'étage.

Harry savait que Seamus ne couchait pas avec n'importe qui. Il venait d'avoir un coup de foudre, même lui l'avait dit. Code 123.

Avant de devoir adresser un quelconque mot au blond, il monta dans sa chambre en vitesse.

†

Blaise n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec qui que ce soit. Cela avait été trop doux pour appeler cela de la baise... Et encore moins sur Debussy. Il se demanda si Harry l'avait fait pour couvrir leurs sons. Il était trop épuisé pour poser la question. Jamais il n'avait été aussi fatigué. Même après l'acte. Son regard se posa sur son amant, dont les yeux étaient fermés.

« Il n'a pas joué depuis… un an. »

Blaise sentit une tristesse dans la voix du bel irlandais. Soudain, il se dit que c'était une bonne occasion. De savoir la vérité. Ou d'en apprendre un peu plus. Il pensa à l'hypothèse de Draco, et essaya de ne pas se tromper de nom.

« C'est quoi l'histoire d'Harry et... Kyle ? »

Il vit brusquement les yeux bleus de Seamus s'ouvrir, pour se planter dans les siens. Quand il vit la lueur violente dans les yeux de l'irlandais, Blaise sut qu'il avait gaffé.

« Alors, c'est pour ça, tu t'intéresses à Harry ? » demanda Seamus d'une voix sifflante.

Blaise savait qu'il avait le droit de s'intéresser à qui il le voulait, même si en voyant l'Irlandais, il avait ressenti un drôle de pincement au cœur. Pourtant il s'empressa de nier.

« Non, non. Je veux juste savoir la vérité. La vraie, pas la version originale. »

Pour la seconde fois depuis ce cours échange, Blaise sut qu'il avait dit une connerie. Les yeux de l'irlandais se fermèrent quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient encore plus froids que ceux de Draco en public. La mâchoire serrée de l'irlandais n'augurait rien de bon.

« Tu cherches la vérité ? POURQUOI ? Il y a trop de sang, dans cette histoire. Ne t'en mêle pas. Ne cherche pas à la savoir. Il y a trop de cœurs en jeu. Personne n'est blanc, dans cette histoire. Sauf Harry. Ne cherche pas ce que personne ne veut savoir. Et si jamais tu la découvres, garde-la pour toi. Et casse-toi. Je ne veux pas la connaître, la vérité. Je ne veux pas qu'Harry la connaisse. Si tu es là pour tous nous détruire, casse-toi. Je te jure que si jamais la vérité éclate au grand jour par ta faute, je te tue. »

Blaise sentit la menace lui tordre étrangement le cœur.

« Qui la connaît, la vérité ? »

Il vit les yeux bleus de son vis-à -vis se troubler.

« Personne. Personne. On a tous un rôle dans cette histoire. Tout le monde en connaît une partie. Personne ne veut savoir. Il n'y a qu'Harry, qui ne sait rien. Et il n'y a que lui qui pense la savoir. Ne touche pas à cette histoire. Ne t'y intéresse pas. Ça ne te regarde pas. Laissons le passé au passé. Laissons les morts aux morts. »

Blaise regarda en silence Seamus se lever avant de claquer la porte. Blaise se demanda ce que Seamus devait croire qu'il savait pour ne pas avoir nié qu'il n'y ait pas qu'une version. Puis il se demanda jusqu'où il pouvait bien en savoir. Il allait tout raconter à Draco, si à ce moment-là Harry n'était pas arrivé dans sa chambre.

†

Harry n'était pas vraiment en colère. Seulement curieux et un peu déçu. Il entra dans la chambre de Blaise une fois qu'il en eut l'autorisation. Le mulâtre l'incita à s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur son lit. Harry le regardait en se mordant la lèvre. Puis il se jeta à l'eau, histoire de comprendre ce qui avait pu mettre son ami dans cet état. Il avait vu Seamus claquer la porte, les yeux remplis d'une douleur qu'Harry ne tolérait plus de voir.

Seamus, comme Dean ou même Hermione, avait toujours été là pour lui. Et jusqu'à l'année dernière, Ron aussi. Mais Harry le leur rendait bien. Jamais il ne les laisserait tomber. C'est ça, l'amour, l'amitié.

Harry était égoïste dans ses pensées, ses paroles et ses actes. Personne n'était parfait, même pas lui. Pourtant, il ne souhaitait que le bonheur des autres. Peut être qu'il n'était pas si égoïste que ça. Ou peut être le fait de garder son malheur pour lui ne le rendait que bien plus. Harry n'arrivait peut-être pas toujours à sourire, à rire, ou même à survivre.

Mais il était vivant. La douleur le rendait vivant. Foutrement vivant. Et il aimait ça. Car il n'avait aucune garantie que le bonheur le rende vivant. Ce sentiment était trop faible. Trop faux. Trop éphémère. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance au bonheur, par contre le malheur et la douleur revenaient en un claquement de doigts. Et il ne partait pas sans qu'on lui demande. Et encore, souvent, il ne partait pas même en le lui demandant.

« Il avait l'air blessé... Tu sais, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance, question cœur. »

Harry observait la réaction de Blaise. Cette dernière ne vint pas. Il resta fermé, le visage scellé. Pourtant, il vit les lèvres de Blaise s'entrouvrir, avant de murmurer de sa voix rauque :

« Raconte-moi… »

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent. Dans la question de Blaise, il y avait trop de questions. Dans son ton aussi. Mais ses yeux brûlaient eux aussi d'interrogations muettes.

« De quoi ? »

« Ses histoires de cœur. »

Harry ne croyait pas au coup de foudre. On y croyait pour lui. Seamus lui en voudrait-il ? Sûrement. Mais après tout, peut être que Blaise irait le rattraper, la queue entre les jambes.

« Mh, c'était en seconde. Seamus a toujours aimé Dean. Tout le monde le savait. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Parfois, les mots n'ont aucune utilité. Les regards parlent sûrement mieux. On peut ne pas croire à un je t'aime. Mais quand on le lit dans les yeux, tout est différent. Sauf que Dean n'avait jamais pris la peine de lire son regard. Il ne l'a jamais fait. Et il ne le verra plus jamais dans les yeux de Seamus, même s'il le cherchait. Deux new-yorkais étaient arrivés ici ; des frères et sœurs... On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils faisaient partie du groupe... Dean et moi étions souvent avec eux. On traînait parfois tous ensemble. Parfois, la vérité fait mal. Même quand on la sait. Dean avait toujours été hétéro. Et la new-yorkaise n'avait pas un charme supportable. Bien vite, il est tombé amoureux de Tom. Là encore, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Mais... »

La phrase mourut sur les lèvres d'Harry, en apercevant la curieuse lueur venant d'apparaître dans les yeux de Blaise. Il n'aurait pu la définir. Il la vit disparaître aussitôt.

« Je croyais qu'il était hétéro. Tom... » lança Blaise d'un ton curieux qui sonnait étrangement faux.

« On pensait que c'était un garçon, avant la naissance. Il était trop tard pour changer le nom, et je ne pense même pas que les parents aient essayé... Bref. Un jour, Seamus le cria. Il cria son amour. Certains préfèrent le vomir, lui le cria, un soir. Il fit mouche, cet amour. Dean ne lui adressa plus une seule fois la parole. Ça peut paraître cruel, mais c'est comme ça. Il s'est mit à s'éloigner de lui, pour enfin totalement l'oublier. »

« Et Tom aimait Dean ? » demanda Blaise d'un ton qui, cette fois, sonnait bien plus vrai.

Le visage d'Harry prit une drôle de teinte. Harry savait que Blaise devait avoir reconnu le sentiment présent dans ses yeux. Il apparaissait tellement souvent dans le regard émeraude du brun. C'étaient des remords. Encore et toujours. Harry fit un bref signe de tête signifiant un non, avant de s'en aller. La porte de la chambre de Blaise claqua pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Belle perspective.

A peine Harry était-il sortit de la chambre qu'il vit l'irlandais appuyé contre le mur d'en face. Il le fixait avec une intensité qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Tu lui as raconté ? »

Le ton de son ami était inquiet, et cela fit rougir Harry malgré lui. Comment avait-il deviné ? Harry s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir raconté une histoire ne le regardant en rien. Ou de trop près.

« Tu m'en veux ? Je suis désolé… »

Les sourcils de Seamus se rejoignirent, tandis que ses yeux se voilaient d'incertitude, laissant Harry perplexe.

« Pourquoi ? Si tu veux parler de Kyle… »

« De Kyle ? Il n'est pas au courant. Je n'ai jamais mentionné Kyle devant eux, je crois… J'ai parlé de toi et Dean, il m'a demandé et… »

La voix d'Harry était légèrement hésitante. Sa perplexité augmenta quand il aperçut un éclat déterminé dans les yeux bleus de l'irlandais. Un je-ne-sais-pas-encore-ce-qui-se-trame-mais-je-vais-le-découvrir clairement identifiable. Harry ne fit aucune remarque, bien trop heureux que son ami ne lui en veuille pas.

†

Harry avait connu mieux, comme ambiance. Même les repas chez les Weasley, où Molly le traitait comme un enfant, où Fred lui faisait du pied -littéralement- tout le repas et où Ginny le draguait ouvertement étaient plus agréables. C'était tout dire.

Sauf que voilà, dans cette jolie maison des quartiers Londoniens bourgeois, dans le moderne petit salon où tous les meubles étaient clairement faits sur-mesure, le repas n'était pas des plus chaleureux. Sur la table en verre, une spécialité irlandaise était posée. Une part généreuse dans les quatre assiettes s'y trouvant. Et puis bien sûr, quatre personnes.

Un mignon irlandais semblait perplexe face à la situation, tandis que le beau mulâtre, lui, s'obstinait à fixer autre chose que l'irlandais. Et il y avait un magnifique blond qui semblait penser que son assiette était la plus belle chose au monde. Harry aussi semblait de l'avis de Malfoy. Depuis l'altercation de la vieille, Harry prenait grand soin d'éviter Malfoy le plus possible. Seulement, il ne pensait pas que Seamus les aurait invités à partager _leur_ dîner. Il aurait dû le prévenir, sûrement. Harry jetait parfois de rapides coups d'œil au blond.

D'un point de vue extérieur, nous dirons seulement que, par mégarde, leurs regards se croisèrent. Aussi simplement. Comme si ça n'avait aucune importante, comme si cet échange n'avait pas de conséquences. Mais après tout, on ne retarde pas ce qui est fatal. Un inconnu vous dira qu'ils ont levé le regard au même moment. Que ce texte ne sert à rien, car leurs yeux ne se sont qu'_effleur__és_. Deux secondes, tout au plus. On n'entendait pas même les battements effrénés d'un cœur, d'un des deux. Mais on n'était pas dans un film américain.

Harry ne vous dira pas cela. Non, il ne vous dira pas que c'était sans importance. Ni même que cela avait duré si peu de temps. Il pensera que ce n'était pas naturel. Non, ça ne l'était définitivement pas. Du gris orageux sur du vert pomme. C'était idiot, un arbre d'été se perdant dans une mer hivernale. En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement bien face au regard du blond. Il avait toujours regardé les sentiments qu'il pouvait y trouver. Il n'avait jamais vraiment croisé ses yeux. Non, il n'avait pas jusqu'à maintenant posé ses yeux sur les siens. Mais maintenant, il pouvait en dire des choses.

C'était violent. La fusion des couleurs si opposées. Le sentiment qu'il ressentit était violent. Quand ces yeux gris croisèrent son regard émeraude, Harry ne se sentit plus foutrement vivant. Il ne se sentait même plus vivant du tout. Ce n'était même pas plaisant. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, ça c'était sûr. Car son regard gris le brûlait. De l'intérieur. Il était en train de prendre feu. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle partie de lui était en train de flamber. Mais elle n'était pas visible. Il n'arrivait pas même à la situer. Mais bon dieu que ça faisait mal. On semblait vouloir lui arracher une partie de lui-même. S'il restait une seconde de plus perdu dans ces yeux argentés, allait-il finir en cendres ?

Harry ne prit pas le risque de le découvrir son regard se reporta sur le plafond. Une demi-seconde plus tard, un bruit de chaise raclant le sol se fit entendre. Harry reporta son regard sur la place du blond. Vide. Son cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait même pas le savoir.

« Tu viens au lycée, demain ? »

La voix de Seamus lui semblait lointaine, insignifiante. Harry avait soudainement une migraine infernale. Il voulait se lever et aller se coucher. Ne plus se poser de questions, ne plus en entendre.

« Non, je ne veux pas voir Ginny. »

La réponse était venue d'elle-même. Sans passer par son cerveau. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Après tout, il n'avait jamais voulu la voir. Mais dans tous les cas, il ne retournerait au lycée que la semaine suivante. Sûrement que le lendemain, Hermione passerait. Elle lui donnerait ses cours, et proposerait une sortie quelconque. Mais à ce moment même, il ne voulait que dormir.

« Elle doit penser que tu l'aimes, pour s'accrocher comme ça. »

Harry trouva le commentaire de Seamus idiot. Il lui aurait bien dit de se taire, s'il n'avait pas semblé si soulagé de parler. Comme si des mots les uns à la suite des autres, sans aucun intérêt, faisaient disparaître le mulâtre.

« Je n'ai jamais laissé sous-entendre quoi que ce soit. » marmonna Harry froidement.

« Tu as couché avec elle, c'est… » lui répondit son ami d'un ton égal.

La voix acerbe de Seamus se fana quand le couvert qu'Harry tenait dans sa main tomba dans un bruit sourd. Harry éclata de rire. Un rire jaune. Sans joie. Pourtant, il trouvait vraiment la défense de son ami drôle.

« Seamus, je suis gay, je ne couche pas avec les filles. Encore moins avec Ginny. » lança Harry d'une voix bien plus douce que la première fois.

Harry s'attendait à ce que l'irlandais rit face à sa propre stupidité. Mais il n'entendit pas le rire de son ami, car ce dernier ne daigna jamais se montrer. Il admira juste un mélange de sentiments passer dans ses yeux. Puis les yeux de Seamus se plantèrent dans ceux du mulâtre pour la première fois de la soirée. Il avait un air sérieux au visage.

« D'accord. On va la chercher, on va la trouver. » murmura Seamus à son vis-à-vis.

Harry ne comprenait pas un mot. Et visiblement, Blaise lui aussi mit un moment à comprendre. Il vit un léger sourire éclairer le visage viril du nègre. Harry se sentit à part bien vite il vit ce moment devenir magique. Un lien, une connexion. Voilà ce qui se tendait entre Seamus et Blaise. Un lien presque visible. Cela n'était qu'un fin fil Harry aurait pu y passer la main pour le briser à jamais. Mais il se contenta de se lever et d'aller se coucher.

Morphée ne tarda pas à l'emporter dans un battement d'aile vers le pays des songes.

* * *

><p><em>MERCI, pour vos reviews:. Elles me font atrocement plaisir, et m'encourage à continuer. Peu importe le nombre. Merci à ceux qui lisent, comme d'habitude.<em>

_ Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, pour changer._

_Review anonymes ;_

_**Mamilys; Hey ! Merci pour ta review, la miss:. J'espère que celui ci ne te décevra tout simplement pas. Bonne lecture :D.**_

_**Lilly; **** Bonjour à toi. J'écris bien ? C'est plutôt banal, pourtant, comme style". Tu dis ne pas écrire bien, mais d'un point de vue extérieur, ce sera peut être génial. On sous estime toujours ses compétences. :P Concernant l'autre fiction, non, ce n'est pas ça. Ils n'ont eu aucunes relations. Juste que Draco ne supporte pas ses sentiments. Il les déteste, et les refoules presque qu'autant qu'Harry. Beuh, si je te réponds. Ici, mais je te réponds. Bye, bye. J'espère ne pas te décevoir:.**_


	4. Trahison

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA. Romance. Drame ?

**Raiting :** M, sans aucun doute. Même si ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus dans le premier chapitre è.é

**Note de l'auteur **J'ai des choses à dires; premièrement les fautes sont corrigés par ma personne. Alors je ne promets rien. Lundi, au plus tard, elles seront corrigé par une amie.:

Ensuite, je tiens à préciser la facilité dont Seamus à deballer toutes ces choses d'une traite son coeur était trop lourd, il avait envie de l'hurler depuis bien longtemps.

BREF, BONNE LECTURE;

**Merci à ma bêta, Roxanne33, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Économise tes ciseaux, économise ta force, économise ton temps gaspillé... Ma peau est si dure je ne crois pas que la lame creusera dedans.<strong>

Parfois, les gens levaient le regard. Parfois, certains s'arrêtaient pour l'admirer. Cette beauté sous la neige. Lui, il les regardait. Il regardait Londres défiler sous ses yeux. L'hiver avait marqué son territoire. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette saison. Il faisait trop froid. Il n'avait jamais aimé la neige. Elle était trop pure. Trop éphémère. Pourtant, il n'avait rien d'autre à admirer que cette rue où des flocons se pointaient de temps en temps, du haut de son balcon.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir encore dix-neuf ans. Son physique ? Ses cheveux ébène étaient indisciplinés avec classe, tandis que le vent ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Ses yeux verts fixaient un point invisible avec obstination. Ses traits étaient virils, sans être durs. Des lèvres pleines d'un rouge pomme. Son visage était parfait, et une aura attachante planait autour de lui. Il portait un pull v Bompard en cachemire vert. Le pull moulant son torse s'accordait à la couleur de ses yeux.

Il était assis en tailleur, sur le balcon de sa maison bourgeoise. On n'apercevait que peu son jean. Vu sa tenue, on aurait pu dire qu'il revenait du lycée… Pourtant, non. Le jeune brun s'était préparé comme pour y aller. Mais il restait là. Depuis deux heures. À regarder les gens. Leurs larmes, leurs rires. Tandis que lui était dans un état second. Impossible de rire, ou même de pleurer.

Le jeune brun s'appelait Harry. Ses yeux émeraude reflétaient sa tristesse. D'en bas, on aurait dit un ange. Un ange déchu. Un peu paumé. Sa grâce irréelle et ses traits éphémère vous serraient le cœur. Vous ressentiez, vous aussi, la haine lui déchirant le cœur. Mais ce n'était qu'une passade. Dans quelques minutes, peut être une heure, peut être trois, il irait mieux. C'était juste des souvenirs. Car, de là haut, sur son balcon, les souvenirs étaient bien la seule chose qui lui restait.

Harry, entre deux flash-back, se demanda si une ville pouvait nous appartenir. Ou si on appartenait à une ville, peu importe. En tout cas, Londres ne lui appartenait même pas. Mais il appartenait à Londres. Et il voulait s'évader. Il voulait fuir. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Vous pensez que c'était facile, de fuir ? Non, ça ne l'était pas. Pas pour lui, dans tous les cas.

Puis les souvenirs passèrent. Car il n'y en avait pas assez. Il n'y en avait jamais assez. Quand les souvenirs s'étaient faits attrapés par l'hiver, consumés par la neige, il ne lui restait que le présent. Et que c'était dur; de se retrouver à nu, sous un ciel d'hiver ! Il n'était pas seul, pas vraiment. Sûrement ne le serait-il jamais. Pourtant, c'était comme si. Comme si sur ce bateau secoué par une mer violente, il n'y avait que lui. Quand il tomberait, personne ne le sauverait de la noyade.

Pendant des heures, à ressasser les souvenirs, Harry s'était perdu. Car avec le temps, ils s'effaçaient. Ou devenaient trop nets. Les deux possibilités faisaient mal. Car on les modifiait à notre guise, les souvenirs. Dans le monde d'Harry, il ne suffisait pas de les mettre dans une pensine. Non, Harry n'avait que des souvenirs. Et il n'était même pas sûr que ces derniers soient réels. **(1)**

†

La porte claqua, le tirant de sa rêverie. Déjà ? Combien de temps avait-il passé là ? La question n'avait pas de réponse. Car le temps n'avait plus d'unité. Alors, Harry se leva. Il laissa ses questions sans réponses sur le balcon. L'hiver les avala toutes crues.

Il parait qu'il suffit de trouver la question pour trouver la réponse. Il n'avait donc toujours pas trouvé les questions.

Quand le jeune brun arriva au salon, son regard émeraude se posa sur son ami. Ne le quittant pas. De peur de croiser le regard électrique que possédait le blond dans le coin de la pièce, à côté du mulâtre.

Le blond au regard métallique, lui aussi, était d'une grande beauté. Une beauté froide, bien sûr. Le blond était physiquement différent sur la quasi-totalité des points avec Harry. Des cheveux platine virant au blanc, tandis que ceux d'Harry étaient noirs corbeau. Des yeux gris glacials, dépourvus de toutes émotions, alors que ceux d'Harry étaient d'un vert profond, dont les émotions n'étaient pas lisibles pour la simple bonne raison qu'elles étaient trop nombreuses. Le blond possédait une fine musculature, contrairement à Harry, qui lui était bâti comme les hommes des sculptures grecques. Le blond possédait une allure aristocratique, tandis que l'allure d'Harry, elle, était beaucoup plus... sauvage. Le blond était un peu plus petit que le brun. Il possédait un visage aux angles pointus, alors que celui d'Harry était plutôt arrondi. Les cheveux de jais d'Harry encadraient son visage avec une perfection grisante, tandis que les cheveux dorés étaient coiffés en arrière avec une tonne de gel. Il possédait des lèvres rosées. Harry, lui, se contentait de lèvres pleines et charnues rouges sangs. Rien ne les reliait. Ni leur caractère. Ni leur façon de penser. Ni leurs sentiments. Pourtant. Pourtant. Pourtant...

Le mulâtre, n'était pas vraiment beau. Du moins, contrairement aux deux autres. Il était surtout sexy en diable. Et charismatique, tandis que le petit irlandais recevant le regard vert profond du brun était tout simplement mignon.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda l'irlandais au brun, une inquiétude palpable dans la voix.

Son ami se contenta d'hocher la tête. Personne ne posait les bonnes questions. Jamais. Il faillit presque éclater de rire, mais se retint de justesse.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » lança l'irlandais à Harry.

Harry mit un temps à répondre. Non pas car le regard appuyé du blond sur son corps le dérangeait, mais parce-que ça, c'était une bonne question.

« Rien. » répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

Seamus fronça des sourcils, agacé. Avant de reprendre plus froidement :

« En dix heures, tu n'as rien fait ? Impossible. Tu retournes au lycée avec nous lundi. »

Harry n'aima pas cet ordre, mais de toute façon, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire. Il se demandait quand le « nous » était apparu. Il ne fit aucune remarque, bien que son agacement doive se voir grâce à ses lèvres pincées.

« Alors, qu'as-tu fait ? »

Harry connaissait la réponse, il l'avait sur le bout de la langue il s'était fait du mal. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait, pendant dix heures. Dix heures ? Mon Dieu, que le temps passait vite. Ou trop lentement. Pouvait-on ressasser tout le bonheur de dix-sept années en dix heures, seulement ?

Harry aurait envoyé balader son ami si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte brusquement. Une tornade déboula dans son salon. Une jolie brune qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien apparut. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler, qu'elle se retrouva dans ses bras. Harry resta immobile, avant de sentir les larmes de sa meilleure amie.

« Désolée, désolée... Harry, je t'aime. Je suis désolée d'être égoïste. Désolée… »

Harry se contenta de passer distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de son amie. Pourquoi Ron n'était-il pas venu ?

« Ils l'ont retrouvé ? » demanda Hermione, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'avoir mal.

Tiens, voilà une question intelligente. Ou totalement idiote. Harry savait qu'on ne retrouverait jamais Marc, son beau-père. Il devait avoir vendu toute la came, et s'acheter une île perdue on ne sait où. Harry se fichait de l'enquête. Il avait répondu aux questions des policiers. Puis point. Peu importe, qu'ils le retrouvent ou pas. Cela ne ramènerait pas sa mère, après tout.

Hermione comprit la réponse, car elle ajouta avec un sourire :

« On va voir le dernier film de Di Caprio ? Allez, va t'habiller plus chaudement, il fait froid, dehors. »

†

Seamus, la veille, à table, lui avait dit qu'il voulait découvrir la vérité. Blaise ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui voulait tant la connaître. Mais il savait qu'il en avait besoin, et que Draco aussi. Cependant, les amis de Seamus les avaient collés toute la journée. Blaise n'appréciait plus du tout Dean. Pour une étrange raison. Jalousie ? De toute façon, étant resté avec l'irlandais toute la journée, il ne l'avait que croisé.

Une fois qu'Harry monta, tel un pantin sans vie, vers l'étage, Blaise vit la jeune brune perdre son sourire pour afficher une impassibilité faciale déconcertante.

« Tu m'avais dit qu'il allait bien. » lança la jolie brune d'un ton rempli de reproches à Seamus.

« Il allait bien, hier. » répondit agressivement l'irlandais.

Soudain, Blaise vit les yeux de Seamus s'illuminer.

« Hermione, tu es intelligente, je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là. »

Hermione regarda Seamus avec une drôle d'expression. Elle avait l'air paniqué. Le mulâtre se demanda ce qui était passé par la tête de l'irlandais pour lui sortir ça. La mâchoire de la jeune femme se crispa.

« Tu sais quoi ? Kyle n'allait pas bien. Et ça c'est de ta faute, Seamus. A mon avis, ce n'était pas un suicide, mais un accident. Et il s'est disputé avec Tom à cause de… ça. De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, tu l'aurais tué. »

Les paroles d'Hermione étaient prononcées durement. Seamus parut surpris qu'elle sache. Blaise n'en comprit pas un mot. Mais il vit les yeux de l'irlandais s'embuer de larmes, tandis que la mine d'Hermione paraissait coupable.

« Désolée... Tu sais, je voulais pas... Mh, écoute. Il faut que tu m'expliques toute l'histoire. Si tu en parles devant eux, c'est qu'eux aussi savent quelque chose. Mais pas tout de suite. Il faut faire ça discrètement. Quand on aura le temps. Tu sais, Ron n'était pas chez lui, cette nuit là. »

La voix d'Hermione se brisa sur la dernière phrase. Seamus ravala ses larmes avant d'offrir un sourire doux à la jeune fille, que cette dernière lui rendit. Son regard se posa sur Blaise. Celui-ci se sentit fondre, pour une raison inconnue, face à ce simple regard.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous sentez concernés par cette histoire, mais je veux que toi, Blaise, comme Malfoy, vous me promettiez qu'une fois qu'il saura la vérité, vous serez là pour lui. Car il n'aura personne. » lança la jeune fille.

Blaise faillit presque sourire, face au nom de famille utilisé pour désigner son meilleur ami. Personne n'y échappait. Il sentit le regard pesant d'Hermione sur lui. Blaise attendait simplement la réponse de Draco. Il était certain qu'il allait se rétracter. Pourtant, il lâcha un faible « oui ».

†

Quand Harry descendit, il sentit quatre regards perçants sur lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait épuisé, encore. Il voulait aller se coucher. Peut être qu'hier il arrivait à sourire, mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il avait mal. Car Kyle lui manquait. Car son père lui manquait. Car sa mère lui manquait.

« On prend ta voiture ? »

Harry regarda son amie d'un drôle d'œil. Elle parlait pour ne rien dire, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Harry était plutôt heureux qu'elle soit passée. Qu'ils sortent. Mais ça ne pardonnait pas les quatre jours sans nouvelles.

Soudain, Harry se raidit. On ? Dans ce "on" il y avait trop de mondes. Alors ils faisaient partie du groupe ? C'était quoi ce délire? Harry allait protester, mais finalement, il se contenta de rester coi.

†

Harry regardait la file d'attente, stoïque. Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi il avait accepté. Quand l'avait-il fait, d'ailleurs ? Harry se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était parti les poches vides. Son regard vide, qui fixait jusqu'à maintenant la foule avec un intérêt feint, histoire d'oublier la présence du blond, se posa sur la jolie brune qui lui servait d'amie.

« J'ai oublié mon argent. »

Hermione fut presque surprise que le brun ouvre la bouche il semblait s'être décidé à se renfermer sur lui-même. Mais même si le ton était vide, et même si la remarque n'était que purement informelle, cela sembla la rassurer. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à Harry. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Sûrement pour dire qu'elle paierait. Que c'était sans importance. Oui, Harry se doutait de ce qu'elle allait dire. Mais la phrase exacte ne vint jamais.

Pourquoi ? Car une voix froide et tranchante la coupa. Harry la reconnut, bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment familière, pour le peu de voix qu'il l'entendait. Mais elle était tellement cassante et glaciale qu'elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule et unique personne. Ou peut être était ce la pique en question. Personne, à part le blond, n'aurait osé.

Ces paroles prononcées sur le ton propre à Draco Malfoy mirent un temps à arriver au cerveau fatigué et las du brun.

« Tu as qu'à vendre ton cul. Au moins, ça servira à quelque chose. »

Pourquoi le blond s'obstinait-il à lui rappeler qu'il était un homme facile ? Harry aurait presque voulu lui rappeler que personne ne prendrait un sale violé. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il ne le fit pas. Il s'en fichait. Mettez donc ça sur le compte de la pitié.

« Qui te dit que je ne me fais pas payer ? »

Harry ne savait pas quelle réaction se fit sur le visage angélique et froid de Draco Malfoy. Car non, il ne le regardait pas. Et ce dernier aussi, faisait de même. Cela pourrait paraître ridicule, de se lancer des piques sans oser affronter le regard de l'autre. Mais peu importe. C'était comme ça. Harry aurait pu se demander quel effet son regard avait sur celui de Malfoy, pour que lui aussi cherche à l'éviter. Mais il ne le fit pas.

« Rien, en effet. C'est lâche, de ne pas demander les honoraires avant, non ? N'est ce pas, Blaise ? »

La voix était mielleuse, cette fois-ci. C'était écœurant. Harry préférait son ton froid et indifférent. Ou bien haineux. Mais pas faussement doux. Non, surtout pas. Harry lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il vit le visage de Malfoy dirigé vers la foule, tandis que ses lèvres fines se relevaient en un léger rictus moqueur.

La remarque était basse. Vraiment basse. Sans principe. Il était près à faire mal à son meilleur ami pour l'atteindre. Atteindre un homme qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Qui l'avait même hébergé chez lui. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond, chez lui ?

Le regard émeraude du jeune brun se posa sur le mignon petit irlandais. Le regard vert découvrit un visage qui laissait transparaître sa blessure. Harry fut tenté de dire qu'il n'avait pas couché avec Blaise. C'était d'ailleurs le cas, même si c'était passé près. Mais cela serait venu donc à admettre aux deux jeunes concernés qu'entre eux, il se passait quelque chose. Et là, les deux nieraient. Alors, ils se feraient mal. Du coup, Harry se contenta de se taire.

Hermione, elle, fixait étrangement Seamus. Harry mit un temps à comprendre ce que c'était. Du dégoût. Pur et dur. Une émotion qui ne se lisait pas chez la jeune fille. Et encore moins à l'égard de ses amis. Harry fut tout de suite perplexe.

« Ce n'est que justice, non ? Après tout, tu as couché avec Ky... » lança la jeune brune d'un ton venimeux.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Puis un deuxième. Même si sa meilleure amie s'était arrêtée, la phrase était claire. Le dégoût partit vite du regard d'Hermione, pour être remplacé par la culpabilité. La tristesse disparut des traits de Seamus pour laisser place à une expression anxieuse. Harry ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers les australiens pour découvrir une pitié certaine dans les yeux du mulâtre et du contentement dans les yeux du blondinet.

Harry se sentit pris d'un tremblement vorace. Il se sentit trahi par l'homme qu'il aimait et par un ami. Et idiot, surtout. Et puis il ressentit de la haine. De la haine à l'état pur. Contre le monde, contre la vie, contre la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimée, contre ses proches. Harry, à ce moment là, se fit une promesse. Une promesse qui pourrait tout détruire. Qui changerait leur histoire. Qui la détruirait peut être. La leur. Celle de Draco et d'Harry. Celle de Malfoy et Potter.

Harry se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais faire confiance à personne.

« Désolé. » murmura Seamus.

Harry faillit éclater de rire. Non, au lieu de ça, il sentit quelque chose se casser en lui. On venait de l'écraser. De le piétiner. Harry aurait voulu pleurer. Cela l'aurait soulagé. Pourtant, les larmes ne vinrent pas. Devant le mutisme de son ancien ami, Seamus continua :

« Ecoute, tu sais, je crois qu'il est temps que tu saches la vérité... Enfin... Ecoute, on a des doutes. On pense que la version originale n'est pas vraiment celle qu'on entend. Je ne pense pas que Kyle se soit suicidé à cause de toi. Tu peux m'en vouloir, mais j'ai fait pire, je... »

Cette fois-ci, Harry rit. Un rire goguenard. Il avait fait pire ? Kyle ne s'était pas suicidé à cause de lui ?

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Pas maintenant… plus tard. »

Harry le détestait vraiment à présent. Il avait envie de le tuer. De le voir mort. Mort. Mort. Car il venait de tuer la seule partie vivante qui existait encore en lui.

« Tout de suite. Si tu ne veux pas que je t'égorge. »

Il sentit le bras d'Hermione sur son épaule, mais il se dégagea vivement, tandis que la menace planait dans l'air. Le groupe s'était légèrement reculé, pour avoir une intimité quelconque.

« Je n'étais pas en Irlande... Je ne suis jamais là-bas, tu sais... J'ai des soins... Je suis... séropositif. Et je voulais juste lui transmettre… »

Harry vit les yeux de l'irlandais se brouiller de larmes, tandis qu'Hermione semblait surprise. Il entendit un hoquet de la part du mulâtre. Qui se détendit quand Seamus lui rappela qu'ils s'étaient protégés. Harry, lui, se contenta de sourire. Un sourire fade. Vide de tous sentiments.

« Tant mieux. Tant mieux pour toi. Après tout, crève, ça m'arrange. Au fait, dis-moi qui est mêlé dans ta « vérité », et ce que tu sais. Surtout, qui sait des choses ? »

« Dean, Ron, Tom, Moi, Kyle... Hermione s'en doutait... Je ne sais pas grands choses...on cherche... Mais... »

La voix qu'avait prit Seamus n'était qu'un simple murmure. Elle se fana devant le regard du brun.

Les larmes dégoulinèrent sur les joues de l'irlandais tandis que son ami lui lançait un regard haineux.

Harry se retrouva tout seul. Tout son entourage lui avait menti. Il détestait tout le monde. Il les abhorrait jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Il croyait ne plus jamais avoir aussi mal. Ne plus jamais ressentir une telle violence dans son cœur. Une telle douleur. Mais cette fois-ci, elle fut plus dure que jamais. Car il était seul. Vraiment seul. Lui, un cœur déchiré en mille morceaux, et une âme morte. Harry se contenta de se diriger vers chez lui dans un silence de mort. Il avait même oublié la présence des australiens.

Il eut quand même le temps de comprendre une chose, en voyant l'état de ses deux amis, anéantis. Ils avaient eux aussi souffert. Dans cette histoire, un sentiment primaire dirigeait chaque acte. Il n'eut même pas la chance de comprendre lequel. Mais eux savaient.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews ?:)<em>

**_(1) Bref, donnez lui une corde, Draco se chargera du tabouret :3._**

_Ouragan:__Hey;. Euh, tu n'as pas compris la fin ? Non, ce n'est pas normal. Mais c'est ma faute'. Bien écrite ? :0 MERCI BEAUCOUP. Bisous; j'espère pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre :D._


	5. Libération

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA. Romance. Drame ?

**Raiting :** M, sans aucun doute. Même si ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus dans le premier chapitre è.é

**Note de l'auteur **Désolée pour mes fautes d'orthographe. Je ne me relis pas une centaine de fois; je suis flemmarde et inconpétante. Et si vous voulez m'aider, je vous en serais reconnaissant. Je n'ai toujours pas de béta et.. Et c'est tout. SI. J'AI CORRIGE QUELQUES FAUTES DES CHAPITRES PRECEDENTS.*

Ce chapitre est court, mais franchement important. Si,si.

**Merci à ma bêta, Roxanne33, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>l y a une baignoire pleine d'insectes brillants, baignant dans le kérosène, leurs mots tatoués dans mes veines.<strong>

†

Quatre adolescents face à un cinéma bondé. On pourrait ne rien rajouter. Ne pas parler de la froideur qui se dégageait du groupe. De l'expression blessée de l'irlandais, du mulâtre et de la jolie brune.

Le seul faisant exception à ce sentiment dévorant les visages du groupe était l'ange. Oui, un ange.

Sur le visage fin de l'homme à la peau pâle, aucune tristesse ne planait. Non, l'ange à l'aspect droit et propre paraissait résigné. Ses yeux argentés profonds encadrés par un visage aux cheveux d'or laissaient filtrer une simple et pure colère. Il dégageait un sentiment de supériorité totalement méprisable, et cette colère n'arrangeait rien.

On aurait pu croire que le silence lourd ne serait jamais brisé. Que les regards peinés, déçus, ne s'arrêteraient pas. Pourtant, le blond décida de nous contredire. Car, oui, ce silence, il le hacha. Il le découpa. Car, dans ces cas-là, il fallait parler. Car, il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Seulement, le blond avait beau ressembler à un ange, il n'en était pas un. Loin de là. Alors, il ne dirait pas ce qu'il devrait dire. Il ne dirait pas ce qui aurait dû être dit. Il se contenta de tuer ce silence pesant, d'enrayer les regards en coin. Et vous savez quoi; c'était mieux que rien.

« On dirait que c'est toi la victime. Pathétique. Tu n'étais pas obligé de mêler son ex à ça. Tu aurais pu dire que tu l'avais violé. » lança Draco Malfoy de sa voix habituellement froide.

Cela ne faisait pas de doute qu'il s'adressait à l'homme aux cheveux châtains. Ce dernier releva la tête pour le fusiller du regard. C'était idiot, comme geste. Ça ne faisait qu'augmenter la colère de Draco Malfoy. Car oui, il l'était. Pourquoi ?

Cela ne laissait place à aucun soupçon Draco vous mentirait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Ou du moins, il était assez lucide pour ne pas le faire. Alors, en toute franchise, Draco avait détesté voir cette lueur dans les yeux de Potter. La détresse brillant dans ses yeux en apprenant que la vie était encore et toujours une sale chienne. À ce moment-là, Draco avait senti son cœur se serrer. Et il ne voulait rien ressentir à l'égard du brun. D'un brun un peu trop beau à son gout. Un peu trop perdu au goût de tous. Un peu trop fragile pour faire face à la vie.

Alors oui, Draco était en colère. Et il ressentait aussi une haine sans nom face à l'irlandais. Et à en juger par le regard de son meilleur ami, celui-ci venait de s'étouffer avec l'amour qu'il portait à l'irlandais.

« Kyle l'a fait seulement car Ginny lui a dit qu'elle avait couché avec Harry. Il ne l'aurait jamais trompé. » murmura l'irlandais d'une voix étrangement faible.

Draco se demanda pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit à son ami. Voulait-il donc lui faire tant de mal ? Harry n'avait pas demandé pourquoi. Mais Draco, lui, se le demandait. Il sentit le regard de Blaise sur lui. Le noir semblait mal. Vraiment mal. Comme s'il était dégoûté par les actes de l'irlandais. Les actes de son coup de foudre. Pourtant, Draco se disait que c'était loin d'être le pire dans cette histoire.

Draco s'éloigna, Blaise sur ses talons. Il ne voulait pas vraiment rentrer chez le brun. Non, pas vraiment.

Draco essayait de comprendre les révélations qu'il venait d'enregistrer. Un détail lui échappait, il en était certain.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter. Il sortit sa merveille technologique de sa poche. Il regarda le numéro d'un drôle d'œil. La carte Sim insérée dedans était neuve. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne ayant son numéro.

« Malefoy. » murmura doucement la voix à l'autre bout du cellulaire.

« Nott. » répondit Draco d'une voix totalement neutre.

« Draco. » reprit le dénommé Nott.

« Théodore. » soupira Draco d'une voix lasse.

Draco entendit Blaise pouffer à côté de lui. Il détestait le jeu de Théodore. Le pire c'était qu'il avait atteint son but. Draco allait prendre des nouvelles, demander comment ça se passait, mais Théodore n'était pas du genre à perdre son temps.

« Écoute, Draco... La mère de Blaise n'est vraiment pas bien. Ton père est certain qu'elle sait où vous êtes. Il a même promis d'arrêter tout contrat avec eux. Pansy pleure jour et nuit, et me harcèle pour savoir où vous êtes. Goyle et Crabbe me collent, et je n'en peux plus. Ils me surveillent continuellement. J'espère que ça en vaut la peine. D'ailleurs, ton père divorce. Il a hurlé à ta mère, pendant la dernière réception au manoir, que ce n'était qu'une folle. Ton père t'aime, tu sais. Il ne savait pas... et il s'en veut. Oh, et au fait, ta mère lui a balancé un verre au visage. Et je t'ai pas dit le plus important... Marcus Flint sort avec Millicent Bulstrode. Beurk... tu te rends compte ? Si ça, ça ne tue pas l'amour… »

Draco, comme toutes les personnes sensées, trouvait Théodore étrange. Vraiment. Depuis la nuit des temps, d'ailleurs. Il était extravagant, n'avait aucune logique à comprendre et semblait s'obstiner à faire tourner en bourrique le monde autour de lui. Il était un peu comme un astre tournant dans le mauvais sens. Pourtant, Draco l'aimait. De tout son cœur, et même plus. C'était un gamin, dans un corps trop mûr. C'était une intelligence trop franche. C'était Théodore. Draco avait toujours eu besoin de cerner les gens. De les comprendre. De connaître leurs réactions. Théodore était indiscernable. Un peu comme Potter.

Dans le baragouin sorti par Théodore, des informations importantes. Qui changeraient sa vie, celles des autres. Mais mélangé autour de tout ça... Quand Théodore eut fini sa tirade, Draco rit. Oui, l'ange riait. Comme s'il n'y avait personne. Dans cette rue trop pleine de monde, personne ne le regardait. Et surtout, il n'y avait pas Potter. Il y avait seulement Blaise, Théodore et lui. Et sûrement Pansy en train d'écouter la conversation d'une manière insoupçonnée. Comme avant. Comme toujours. Alors, il pouvait tout se permettre.

Draco aurait pu dire qu'il était heureux que son père divorce de la folle qui lui servait de mère. Qu'il fallait dire à la mère de Blaise de tenir le coup, que son fils l'aimait, que son père avait autant besoin de son entreprise que cette dernière avait besoin de celle de son père. Qu'il espérait ne jamais voir ce couple mentionné. Mais Théodore était l'une des rares personnes à lire en lui. À le connaître par cœur. C'était étrange, comment Draco n'arrivait pas à comprendre les quelques gens qu'il aimait. Et comment les gens qu'il aimait semblaient le comprendre. Alors, il ne dit rien de tout ça. Car c'était comme-ci Théodore l'avait entendu.

« Mon Dieu, Nott ! Tu n'as pas cédé à Parkinson. Dis-lui, vas-y. » répondit Draco.

« Moi, je m'appelle Théodore. Et ta meilleure amie, elle s'appelle Pansy. Moi qui pensais que tu avais assez de mémoire pour l'enregistrer. » répondit Théodore à l'autre bout du fil du tac au tac.

Draco n'ajouta rien, car il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Tout était dit. Tout ce qu'il fallait. Pourtant, la voix au bout du fil l'en dissuada, alors que des paroles dégoulinaient du combiné.

« Je t'aime, Draco. » murmura Théodore.

Draco ne répondit pas. Car Théodore le savait, non ? Pourtant, les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes. Car ils en avaient tous les deux besoins.

« Moi aussi, Je t'aime Nott. »

Draco s'attendait à une quelconque réflexion. Concernant l'appellation. Concernant ces simples mots si rarement prononcés. Pourtant, seul un rire dégringola du téléphone.

« C'est la première fois que tu me le dis. Tu as des choses à me raconter. Dis, j'espère vite te revoir. Dis à Blaise que je l'aime, vous me manquez. »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le BIP signifiant la fin de l'appel se fit entendre. Agréable.

†

Harry avait mal. C'était fréquent. Il avait continuellement mal. Il était continuellement foutrement vivant. Tellement mal, qu'il vint à se dire que c'était dans l'ordre normal des choses. Pathétique. Pathétique ; son existence et sa douleur se résumaient en un seul et même mot. Harry, ce soir-là, ne se demanda pas pourquoi. Ni même quelle était la vérité qu'avait vaguement évoquée Seamus. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne versa aucune larme. Ce détail aurait pu être inquiétant. Et sans vous mentir ça l'était. Car Harry avait besoin de laisser couler sa douleur. Il se connaissait. Il aurait dû pleurer. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne s'endormit pas pour autant. Non, il chavira sur son bateau lancé à la mer. Dorénavant tout seul. Encore plus qu'avant. Le résultat ? Il se noierait un peu plus vite. Dans moins de temps. Après tout, Harry était tombé de haut. Même si le bateau était au ras de la mer ; entre le fond et lui, il y avait des mètres.

Des pensées funestes traversèrent l'esprit d'Harry. Partir. Se noyer avant de se faire noyer. Se détruire avant de se faire détruire. De l'instinct de survie. Quelle situation ironique. Mais après tout, il avait des raisons de penser que la chute ferait moins mal, non ?

Puis Harry se demanda s'il ne s'était pas déjà noyé. Si le fait qu'il n'arrive même pas à pleurer en pensant que ses amis étaient tous des salopards sans cœur, que l'homme qu'il avait aimé l'avait trompé avec l'un de ses meilleurs amis, ne signifiait pas qu'il s'était déjà noyé. Qu'il touchait déjà le sol de cette mer. Qu'on l'avait détruit. Par des paroles, des actes, des mensonges. Et surtout des sourires.

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne fut pas accueilli dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne fut accueilli dans les bras de personne. Car Harry ne pouvait pas se loger dans les bras de qui que ce soit. Qui prendrait la peine de traverser cette mer pour le sauver. Au risque de s'y noyer aussi. Personne. Personne. Pas même Morphée. Pas même les autres. Mais peut être Malfoy.

†

Harry, au petit matin, sortit de ce drôle d'état. Il ne dormait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas même vraiment éveillé. Mais cela devenait presque habituel. Non, son esprit semblait s'être échappé de ces limbes sablonneux pour voguer à la surface calme de cette mer, sans but précis. Tandis qu'il avait arrêté d'être en apnée pour quelques heures. Cet état était assez reposant.

Quand Harry sortit de cet état, il ne retomba pas, à sa plus grande surprise, dans cette mer sans fin qu'était sa douleur. Non, Harry allait mieux. Mieux qu'hier. Mais aussi mieux que le mois dernier. Il ne vous cachera pas que c'était assez étrange. Mais peut-être que le fait que ses amis l'aient trahis compensait le fait qu'il n'avait pas tué l'amour de sa vie.

Harry était mieux, car il s'était libéré d'un fantôme. Libéré de cet amour mortel et de remords lui bouffant le cœur. Bien sûr, Harry aimait toujours Kyle. Mais ça, ça ne partirait jamais. Un bout de lui l'aimerait toujours. Et malgré le fait que ce dernier l'ait trompé, Harry ne lui en voulait pas. On ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux morts. Harry se contentait donc d'en vouloir aux vivants. Au bout d'un moment, il comprit que ces libérations étaient la bouée lui ayant permis de remonter à la surface. Et que sa haine contre ses « amis » lui avait permis de nager.

C'est donc dans cette humeur presque joyeuse qu'Harry se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Et il alla même jusqu'à préparer un petit déjeuner. Dans un état euphorique inquiétant.

« Harry ? »

La voix de Blaise surprit tellement Harry qu'il laissa le café tomber au sol. Il le regarda se répandre sur le parquet doré. Harry fut soudain pris d'un sentiment de violence incontrôlable. Harry détestait la violence. Il l'avait toujours haïe. Mais étrangement, se faire du mal à lui-même ne le gêna pas. Quand le couteau posé sur le plan de travail se retrouva planté profondément dans son bras, Harry ressentit un drôle de sentiment.

De la douleur. N'allez pas croire qu''Harry était heureux. Oui, il se sentait libéré d'un poids énorme. Mais une pensée le tracassait depuis ce matin. Les larmes. Elles ne coulaient pas. Peu importe ses pensées. Même celles de sa mère, de son père. Peu importe. Alors, quand Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il ressentit son cœur se soulager. Même s'il pleurait pour une douleur purement physique. Puissante, d'ailleurs. Un cri tira son attention.

Quand il releva la tête, il vit un Blaise tétanisé, les yeux grands ouverts. Et un Malfoy hurlant. Ce dernier était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Il semblait avoir oublié de passer dans la salle de bain. Ses cheveux n'étaient donc pas souillés par du gel. Non, ses cheveux mi-longs oscillant entre le blond clair, éthéré, avec un argent très effacé encadraient son visage de part et d'autre, masquant une partie de son front par des mèches rebelles. Harry eut à peine le temps de contempler le visage presque nouveau de Malfoy que ce dernier enleva le couteau de la peau d'Harry d'un coup sec.

Blaise arriva aussitôt avec une trousse de secours sortie tout droit de la salle de bain.

Harry se sentait bien il arrivait à pleurer. Il voulait seulement vérifier. C'était juste une pulsion comme une autre. Il ne comprenait même pas leur inquiétude. Et encore moins celle de Draco Malfoy. Cette dernière était bien présente chez le jeune homme. Même si elle disparut vite. Harry sentit le traitement que Blaise infligeait à son bras lui faire plus mal qu'autre chose.

« Je vous ai préparé le petit déjeuner. » murmura Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry vit clairement Malfoy lever un sourcil fin et parfait de façon sarcastique. Pourtant, la remarque moqueuse qui s'était sans aucun doute formée dans l'esprit du blond sembla trépasser avant d'avoir franchi sa gorge. Harry rencontra les yeux gris de Malfoy. Il laissa son regard émeraude se perdre dans l'étrange regard vide de Malfoy. Car en plus d'être froid, il semblait vide. Comme si on lui avait appris à cacher toutes ses émotions. Au fer rouge. Harry ne se doutait pas de combien il pouvait avoir raison.

Quant à l'effet de ce regard, il restait le même. Le brûlant de l'intérieur. Il arriva même à le situer. Le cœur. Oui, le regard argenté du blond faisait de son cœur une simple cigarette. Qu'il consumait lentement. Étrangement, Harry se demanda si à la fin, il ne serait plus qu'un mégot qui polluerait les rues bétonnées. Harry aurait pu vérifier, si Malfoy n'avait pas détourné si subitement le regard. S'il n'avait pas brisé ce contact tellement douloureux qu'il en était magique.

Harry s'attendait à des demandes. Sur son geste. Ou bien son comportement. Mais rien ne vint. Harry aperçut simplement le regard du blond croiser celui du mulâtre, avant que les deux se dirigent vers la table où le petit déjeuner trônait. Cela semblait presque normal. Presque.

Harry regarda avec agacement le pansement peu discret et disgracieux que lui avait fait Blaise. Il releva vite la tête et alla s'asseoir, lui aussi, autour de la table. Bien sûr, l'ambiance était pesante. Blaise et Malfoy semblaient avoir des choses à dire. Mais aucun n'osait. Au moment où le blond ouvrit la bouche, le nègre décida d'en faire de même.

« Ton ami t'a trompé seulement parce que Ginny lui a dit que tu avais couché avec elle. »

« Tu reviens au lycée lundi, hein. Il ne faudrait pas que tu rates ton bac. »

Les phrases étaient emmêlées, presque inintelligibles. Presque. Harry réussit à comprendre les deux. Il leva les yeux vers les deux australiens. L'un semblait un peu perdu, un peu perplexe. Tandis que l'autre était tout simplement aussi froid et indifférent que d'habitude. Harry ne savait pas qui avait prononcé quoi, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important, si ?

Ginny avait dit à Kyle qu'elle avait couché avec lui. Pourtant, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Harry comprit soudainement quelque chose. Quel idiot il avait été, pour avoir sous-estimé Ginny ! Bien sûr, qu'elle savait... Il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. Mais il se reporta sur le sujet principal. Seamus leur avait dit de répéter ça. Quel intérêt, il n'en voulait pas moins à Kyle. Cela n'excusait en rien son geste.

Il décida de répondre à la première, ou la seconde, question. Posée par l'un des deux. Car l'autre n'attendait pas de réponse. Car même son cœur n'en possédait pas.

« Non. Je ne retournerais pas là-bas. La semaine que j'ai ratée, je la rattraperais sur les notes d'une connaissance... Je vais suivre les cours par correspondance. Je ne viendrais que pour le bac... »

Il vit Blaise hocher la tête, signifiant qu'il avait donc lui-même posé cette question. La réponse sembla le satisfaire. Il entendit le blond murmurer de sa voix froide et dur un merci qu'il ne comprit pas. Peut-être parlait-il à Blaise. Ou peut-être le remerciait-il pour le repas qu'il leur avait préparé.

Ce mini-repas qui se finit en silence. Ce mini-repas qui finit vite. Comme la journée qu'il passa tout seul, enfermé dans sa chambre, à jouer des morceaux de musique. Comme ce week-end, où il se perdit des heures, sur ce balcon glacé, à rêver d'une autre vie.

* * *

><p><em>Merci pour les reviews :D. Et encore, n'hésitait pas à en poster. <em>

_Mamilys: Salut. Ma fiction, intéressante ? Merci :D. Trop d'intrigue ? Sûrement'. Quant à la relation de Draco et Harry, leur rapprochement à déjà commencé depuis le premier chapitre. Je veux faire passer ça tout doucement. Merci bien, et aux prochains chapitres, j'espère:._

_laulau456:__ Hey^. Merci bien pour le compliment x).. Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à la dire superbe. Pour le rapprochement Harry-Draco, je dis la même chose qu'à la revieuweuse d'haut dessus. Tu détestes les autres ? Je te comprends. Mais à part Tom, dans ma fic je hais personne. Je voulais juste montrer que personne n'est blanc. Mais pas noir pour autant'. Quant à Draco, il est.. C'est Draco, quoi x). J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre._

_Kisis;__ Salut). Révélations ? Et tu n'as encore rien vu x). Tu as bien compris la promesse d'Harry. En fait, il ne pensait pas vraiment à Draco. Enfin si, mais sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ou plutôt, cette promesse aura des impacts sur son futur. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce prochain chapitre, je serais ravie d'avoir ton impression. Merci pour tes reviews)._


	6. La forteresse

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA. Romance. Drame ?

**Raiting :** M, sans aucun doute. Même si ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus dans le premier chapitre è.é

**Note de l'auteur **Vous savez quoi ? J'ai écris le lemon. Je sais pas quand je le caserais, mais .. Mais il est écrit :3

Pour les fautes d'orthographe, c'est toujours la même rengaine. Je relis, je passe à bon patron, puis reverso. Je peux rien faire de plus; je passe deux heures à faire tout cela.

Je tiens à préciser, que le film que Draco regarde, c'est Animal Kingdom x).

Comme d'habitude; merci à ceux qui lisent.

**Merci à ma bêta, Roxanne33, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu vas prendre froid, tu sais ? A cause de la glace à l'intérieur de ton âme.<strong>

Harry avait déjà eu des rêves. Des pensées positives. Comme quand il s'était promis de vivre. Il avait tout raté. Tout. Tout anéanti à néant. Ses promesses, ses rêves. En fait, ce n'était pas lui qui avait anéanti tout ça. Non, c'était cette chienne de vie. C'étaient les gens qu'il croyait être ses amis. C'étaient les gens qu'il aimait. Les gens qu'il chérissait. Les gens qu'il croyait. Et maintenant, il les haïssait. Il n'y avait plus d'indifférence. Non, il les haïssait vraiment. Plus qu'il ne le fallait. Oui, plus qu'il ne le fallait. Car cette haine le détruisait. Car leurs trahisons et leurs mensonges l'empêchaient de vivre. Il arrivait à peine à survivre. Alors, Harry prit une décision. Il ne devait pas y penser.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Depuis l'incident du cinéma. Personne n'avait reçu le faire part de décès. Non, car l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry n'était pas vraiment visible. Pour deux simples raisons. Premièrement, son corps fonctionnait toujours c'était son cœur qui se mourrait. Deuxièmement, qui aurait bien pu le remarquer ? Harry ne voyait personne. Il ne sortait pas. Il mangeait à peine. Une fois par jour une fois tous les deux jours. Les plats que les australiens posaient à l'entrée de sa chambre. Les deux premières semaines, le mulâtre ou le blond venaient dans sa chambre. Un des deux arrivait, soignait la plaie, en silence... Comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait. Mais maintenant que la plaie s'était refermée, les deux australiens n'avaient plus aucune excuse.

Harry ne faisait pas grand-chose. Il se contentait de suivre ces simples tâches. Il travaillait. Beaucoup, vraiment. Il avait toujours été bon élève. Mais à ce rythme-là, il allait battre Hermione. Quand il ne travaillait pas ses cours pris par correspondance, Harry dormait. Parfois, il jouait du piano. Il mangeait quand il avait du temps à tuer. Il ne s'ennuyait pas. Etonnamment, il arriva à n'avoir aucune pensée. Il arriva à oublier. Même si cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Pour le moment, il oubliait. Et il ne demandait rien de plus. Cela aurait pu durer plus longtemps. Après tout, l'hiver arrivait presque à sa fin. Presque. Le bac approchait plus vite qu'on ne le pensait. Et il aurait toute sa vie pour se reconstruire, loin, après. Au Canada, sûrement. Autre part, dans le pire des cas.

†

Harry avait joué quelques morceaux de piano et travaillé plus que nécessaire. Et il restait encore une heure avant qu'il ne trouve le sommeil. Harry était tel un robot; tout était réglé sur horaire. Il aurait pu prendre une douche ; pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Mais il se dit que manger ne serait pas trop mal, histoire de soulager le mulâtre, qui semblait l'épier de loin. Après tout, il n'avait pas mangé depuis au moins trois jours. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Il lui arrivait d'avoir soif, mais faim… jamais. Alors, ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à la cuisine. Empruntant les escaliers qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Finalement, il se mit à haïr cette maison. Au fil des jours, il s'en lassait. Cette maison l'écœurait. Elle sentait le sang, les rires, les larmes, l'amitié. La douleur et la joie. Le bonheur comme la misère. Stupide maison trop pleine de souvenir. Stupide vie trop pleine de rancune. Stupide haine lui bouffant le cœur.

Harry passa dans le petit salon, où un bruit filtrait lointainement, sans se préoccuper des regards sur lui. Il remarqua à peine les deux australiens dans la pièce. Harry n'était pas là. Il n'était pas dans ce petit salon, où deux personnes bien trop importantes pour lui demeuraient. Non, Harry était loin. Son esprit était parti. Vers un territoire inconnu. Un territoire protégé de toutes pensées. De tous souvenirs. De toutes douleurs. Il ne savait pas comment ce territoire s'appelait. Personne ne le savait. Et même moi, je ne pourrais pas lui donner un nom.

Une fois que le brun eut mangé sa maigre barre de céréales, il repassa dans le petit salon, ayant l'intention de se barricader dans sa chambre très prochainement. Seulement, il semblait qu'un certain mulâtre ne soit pas de son avis.

« On va regarder un film, viens avec nous, Harry. »

Trouver une excuse. Vite. Non, plus vite. Trop tard. Harry se résigna donc à passer la soirée avec eux. Peut-être que cela ne ferait même pas mal. Peut-être même que ça serait plaisant. Il en doutait.

Sur le canapé en cuir, le blond affala son corps après avoir lancé le film. Harry s'assit sur un bord, loin de tout. Loin d'eux. Mais il aurait très bien pu être collé contre l'un des deux, il serait toujours tellement loin malgré tout...

La première image qu'Harry eut la chance de voir, ce fut une blonde affalée sur une table. Sans vie. À peine cette image eut défilé qu'Harry fut assailli par les souvenirs. Par les corps. Celui de Kyle, à terre, les poignets férocement sectionnés, un pot de fleurs cassé à côté de lui. Plus loin, une simple image floutée par le temps : son père, la tête en sang sur son volant. Et devant lui, le corps de sa mère bien trop net, meurtri par les coups trop violents. Par les coups trop doux. Bien trop doux pour les haïr. Mais trop violent pour que son corps y survive.

Ensuite, un gamin. Un gamin de son âge, sûrement. Un gamin pas trop laid. Ni trop beau. L'acteur ne jouait pas vraiment bien. Ni vraiment mal. La blonde semblait être sa mère. La drogue. C'était drôle, mais c'était aussi la drogue qui avait tué sa mère. Indirectement, bien sûr. Sa mère n'était pas salie par cette merde, mais par son amour. Et c'était pire. L'accent anglais du gamin était étrange. Un peu étrange. Comme celui de Malfoy et Blaise. Un film australien, sans aucun doute.

Harry sentit son corps se tendre quand la conversation du gamin fut finie. Le film avait commencé depuis à peine deux minutes, pourtant, des questions l'assaillirent. Merde, alors. Il vivait depuis un mois sans se préoccuper de rien et une simple scène avait ramené la vérité sur lui sous une grande vague.

Haine, tristesse, colère. Et l'envie de savoir. La vague qui le bouscula lui amena un nouveau sentiment. Il voulait savoir la vérité. Pourquoi les gens qu'il aimait avaient décidé de le... tuer. Son esprit rejoignit trop vite son corps. Il n'en voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas de ce froid, qui lui enserra le cœur. Il ferma doucement ses yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les bras autour de ses genoux. Dans cette position fœtale, Harry arriva encore une fois à s'échapper de sa vie. Mais cette fois-ci, cela ne durerait pas un mois. Non, ça durerait le temps qu'il dormirait. À son réveil, tout serait là. On pouvait fuir une fois, pas deux.

†

Son oreiller était étrangement confortable. Et je ne vous parlerai pas de cette couverture. Elle était exquise. Elle l'enveloppait d'une chaleur sans non. Pourtant, contre sa tête, il sentit quelque chose de saillant le déranger. Il mit un temps à comprendre, dans son esprit embrumé, que c'était un os. Son oreiller avait un os...

Harry sursauta bruyamment. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce d'un regard. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il venait de dormir contre Draco Malfoy. Depuis combien de temps ? Un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran de télévision lui indiqua que le film n'était pas fini. Où était Blaise ?

« Il est monté, il trouvait le film trop... trop _dark_, je crois. »

Harry avait dû parler à voix haute, pour que la voix traînante et froide de Malfoy lui réponde. Harry posa enfin son regard sur le blond. Ce dernier regardait l'écran avec attention. Harry prit le temps d'admirer son profil. Son nez droit, son œil orageux fixant avec attention l'écran, ses lèvres fines… Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier tourne son regard sur lui. Le cri provenant de l'écran le fit autant sursauter que l'effet des yeux argentés dans les siens.

Harry comprit soudain quelque chose : il s'était royalement trompé. Non, Draco ne lui brûlait pas le cœur. Il ne savait pas d'où cette pensée venait. Était-il sous un quelconque sortilège magique ? Foutaise. Son regard le brûlait encore plus qu'avant. Il faisait toujours aussi mal. Mais maintenant, Harry était certain qu'il n'était pas en train de lui brûler le cœur. Il savait juste que la partie que Malfoy voulait à tout prix consumer par son simple regard lui était indispensable.

Le blond détourna vite son regard grisaille pour le reposer sur l'écran. Harry se demanda comment, de l'autre bout du canapé, il avait pu se retrouver sur sa Némésis. Il allait se relever, quand Malfoy le prit de court.

« Reste là, rendors-toi. C'est bon. »

La voix de Malfoy était différente. Vraiment. Elle n'était plus traînante et froide. Maintenant, elle était neutre et suffisante. Par son ton, on pouvait comprendre que cette phrase lui avait coûté. Pourtant, Harry ne trouva pas vraiment une quelconque gentillesse dans sa phrase. Il l'autorisait à dormir sur son propre canapé, dans sa propre maison. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire merci.

Quand Harry se rassit, il fut surpris de sentir la main blanche et fine du blond lui abaisser sans ménagement ni douceur la tête sur son épaule. Il lui disait de dormir sur lui. Il ne voulait pas la pitié d'un être qui le haïssait. Il n'était pas un enfant. Il se serait relevé, s'il ne l'avait pas senti. Il vous le jure. Mais étrangement, une chaleur l'enveloppa. Ce n'était pas une couverture. Non, c'était doux, cotonneux. Ça l'attrapait de partout. C'était la chaleur de Malfoy.

†

_Harry, enfant, avait été des plus banals. Avec ses cheveux bruns jamais coiffés, ses lunettes rondes enfantines, ses sourcils broussailleux. Il avait arrangé tous ces détails, à présent. Pourtant, petit, Harry était déjà mignon, avec ses grands yeux verts ornés de longs cils foncés. Avant, ses yeux pétillaient de vie. Brillaient de mille couleurs. Et cela jusqu'à ses dix ans. Jusqu'à la vérité. Non, son père n'était pas dans un hôpital. Il n'allait pas se réveiller. Non, ce nouveau papa n'était pas si gentil que ça, avec sa maman. Depuis cette journée, les yeux d'Harry arrêtèrent de briller de vie. Pourtant, avant, les yeux d'Harry brillaient tellement qu'on pouvait même le remarquer sur une simple photo. Comment un simple bout de papier pouvait montrer tant ?_

_Ce petit garçon se trouvait assis dans le jardin, devant la maison bourgeoise tant connue. Devant lui se trouvait un petit chiot. Le petit avait un sourire immense aux lèvres, tandis que ses yeux souriaient tout autant. Joyeusement, il lança le bâton qu'il tenait dans la main. Le bâton, lui, ne fit guère plus attention que le petit. Ce dernier fit une petite moue parfaitement adorable en remarquant que celui-ci n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et était parti de l'autre côté, sur la route. Il n'eut pas le temps de rattraper le chiot que ce dernier se mit à courir vers le bâton._

_Le sang gicla partout. Le chien, écrasé par un camion, avait sali le béton._

Harry se releva dans un sursaut, quittant ainsi l'épaule de Malfoy où il était confortablement installé. Ça aurait pu être un souvenir. Cela n'en était pas un. C'était juste une simple métaphore. Il passa une main sur ses yeux, chassant le rêve de sa tête. Il sentit la couverture imaginaire le quitter lorsqu'il s'éloigna de Malfoy. Ce dernier regarda la dernière image de son film mourir, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il perdit aussitôt en sentant Harry se réveiller. Ou peut-être s'éloigner.

Il se releva doucement. Il avait un merci sur le bout de la langue. Un merci pour quoi ? Car Malfoy l'avait laissé dormir contre lui ? Pathétique. Vraiment pathétique. Soudain, tandis qu'Harry se perdait dans ses pensées devant la porte, il pensa soudainement à quelque chose. Oui, il pensait. Et ça faisait mal, car ses pensées dérivaient. Et il ressentit les mêmes émotions que quelques heures avant. Haine, avant tout.

Soudain, il se demanda si les deux australiens restaient avec ces... traîtres.

« Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de Terry ? » demanda doucement Harry.

La phrase était sortie toute seule. Aussi simplement. Il n'attendait pas vraiment la réponse, la connaissant parfaitement.

« Tu y vas ? » enchaîna-t-il distraitement.

Pourquoi posait-il ces questions ? Il n'en avait rien à faire, de Malfoy. Il était arrogant, lunatique, étrange, froid, et bien trop beau pour son propre bien. Pour le bien de tous, de toute façon. Quand il tourna la tête vers le blond, il entrevit une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux de glace. Malfoy était aussi bien trop intelligent. Sa décision était donc tellement évidente. Il ouvrit la porte, bien décidé à aller rejoindre son lit, quand la voix de l'australien le foudroya sur place.

« Tu n'iras pas. C'est idiot. »

Sa voix était encore plus froide que d'habitude. Elle aurait pu le tuer, c'était certain. Il ne se tourna pas, préférant ne pas montrer une quelconque surprise face à cet ordre prononcé si durement.

« Pardon ? » répondit tout aussi froidement Harry.

« Je ne veux pas vivre avec une loque humaine. Et si tu y vas, tu vas être dans un état pire que... que ça. Et je vais rester ici quelque temps, crois-moi. Tu veux aller te pavaner devant eux, pour leur montrer que tu vas bien ? Peut-être que certains te croiront. Peut-être te croiront-ils tous, sauf Granger. Bien sûr, cela leur fera du mal, de voir que tu te fiches de leurs trahisons. Mais c'est toi que tu blesseras le plus. Donc, je ne te laisserais pas y aller. Ne va pas croire que je te porte un quelconque attachement. Non, tu m'exaspères plus que la plupart des gens. Mais je déteste voir Bla... Zabini se faire du souci pour toi. Je te hais, vraiment. Plus que tout. Et tu es tellement faible... »

La voix tranchante de Malfoy cessa sans prévenir. Harry se demanda pourquoi il le laissait habiter chez lui. Il trouvait Blaise sympathique. Cela devait sûrement être pour cela. Oui, bien sûr. Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui lancer un regard noir, ou autre. Il était fatigué. Exténué. Il ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Il se contenta d'aller se coucher.

†

Le brun ne pouvait à présent plus oublier cette douleur lui serrant le cœur, cette colère lui déchirant l'âme et ces pensées funestes qui faisaient trembler son corps. Alors, il passa sa journée à travailler ses cours, jouer du piano, regarder un film et se préparer... Car oui, les paroles de Malfoy n'avaient eu aucune conséquence sur son programme. Il allait aller à cette fête. Il allait sourire. Un sourire faux, mais presque vrai. Il allait leur faire du mal. Il allait leur faire croire que leurs trahisons ne l'avaient pas atteint. Qu'ils n'avaient jamais compté. Il allait jouer. Et pour une fois, il allait gagner.

Harry regarda l'heure. Il jeta un pâle coup d'œil à son reflet. Il serait sorti de la maison, s'il n'avait pas entendu grogner. Harry afficha son sourire éblouissant. Autant s'entraîner pour être au point devant ses amis. Il se retourna vers le blond, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire mielleux laissant apparaître deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches et alignées.

« Waf, waf. C'est bien, Blondie. Ta véritable nature reprend le dessus. » lança Harry d'un ton qui se voulait goguenard.

Harry n'eut pas trop à forcer sur le ton. Il était véritablement fier de sa réplique, et l'envie de se moquer était bien là. Quant au sourire, il était trop doux, trop faux. Ça ne marcherait jamais. Ça ne tromperait personne. Et encore moins Malfoy. Il abandonna donc son grand sourire, laissant un pâle sourire éclore sur ses lèvres pleines en voyant le regard de Malfoy s'obscurcir. Il attendait une réponse glaciale et hautaine, mais cette dernière ne naquit jamais. Sûrement s'était-elle formée dans l'esprit perturbé du blond, mais elle ne passa jamais ses lèvres. Non, au lieu de ça, Harry reçut un corps chaud contre lui.

Harry, malgré le fait que Malfoy prenne un malin plaisir à le torturer en frottant leurs érections à chaque coup de hanche, arrivait encore à penser rationnellement. Plus pour très longtemps, certes. Mais pour l'instant, si. Il ne savait pas d'où sortait l'excitation du blond. Harry n'était pas bête, il avait compris que ce dernier voulait juste l'empêcher d'aller à la fête. De voir ces traîtres. De voir les gens qu'il avait aimés, un jour. Harry aurait été touché, si ce dernier n'avait pas affirmé la vieille qu'il le détestait, et qu'il le faisait juste pour Blaise. Il devait vraiment aimer son ami. Et Blaise, avec qui il n'avait eu que quelques conversations malgré leur bonne accroche, devait vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui.

Quant à la soudaine érection de Draco, peut-être que celui-ci avait eu la même réaction : lorsque le corps brûlant de l'autre avait frôlé le sien, son sexe s'était doucement réveillé. Pour être totalement dur, lorsqu'il frôla son congénère. Harry était certain qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer, alors autant en profiter. Après tout, la haine et l'attraction pouvaient fonctionner ensemble.

Harry l'aurait plaqué contre un mur et l'aurait pris sauvagement, si un détail ne lui était pas revenu à la tête. Malfoy s'était fait violer. Et vu ses commentaires, il était à peu près certain qu'il était puceau. Il devait sacrément aimer Blaise. Alors, Harry le repoussa doucement. Il sentit le regard métallique de l'australien sur lui. Il l'évita avec soin et passa devant lui sans un regard. Il s'arrêta face au bas de l'escalier, les mots germant de sa bouche d'eux-mêmes.

« Tu dois vraiment adorer Blaise. Et lui doit vraiment être inquiet. Ou tu penses vraiment que je vais revenir anéanti au point de venir te demander de l'aide ? Peu importe ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de con, tu t'es dit que le meilleur moyen de m'arrêter était de me chauffer ? Bien sûr, je ne suis qu'un chien. Je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un que je déteste. Et je te déteste, rassure-toi. Tu as gagné, c'est bon. Mais je ne voudrais pas te salir, voyons. Laissons le corps pur là où il devrait être. En plus, les blondasses vierges névrosées, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Alors tu sais quoi ? Ne me touche pas. Ne me parle pas. Et par pitié, ne me regarde pas ! Si tu veux rester ici, reste ici. Mais fait comme si je n'existais pas. Non, non. Ferme ta gueule, je t'ai dit. Garde ta putain de réflexion pour toi. Je te hais. Je te hais. Bon Dieu que je te hais... »

Tout était dit. Ou plutôt crié, pour les derniers mots. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait. Pourquoi les derniers mots avaient été dits avec rage. Peu importe. Vraiment, peu importe. Harry ne se posa plus la question. Il se contenta d'emprunter cet escalier en bois massif, puant les souvenirs et les rires et le liquide rougeâtre si souvent exposé à ses yeux.

†

Le cœur de Draco avait toujours été protégé d'une véritable forteresse. Forgée des coups ardents de la ceinture en cuir de son père. Des cris, de la haine et de la folie de sa mère. Des viols et attouchements répétitifs de son grand-père. Alors, oui, Draco avait un cœur de glace. Une véritable forteresse l'entourant. Peu de gens avaient eu le courage de la fendre. Ou peut-être Blaise, Pansy et Théodore avaient tout simplement trouvé un trou, un angle mort ou une faiblesse.

Pourtant, cette forteresse qui enfermait son cœur était surveillée et protégée. Par quatre gardes. L'arrogance, la froideur, la manipulation et la moquerie. En général, ils arrivaient à repousser tout le monde. Étrangement, en ce moment, c'était plutôt son cœur qui sortait de cette cage, et qui venait de se brûler les ailes. Son cœur s'était fait, faute d'autres mots, envoyer chier.

Par une autre forteresse. Celle-là n'était protégée que par un seul garde. Mais tellement plus puissant que les siens. Son nom ? La douleur. Il n'avait pas réussi à passer. Tandis que lui avait cogné tellement fort pour qu'on le laisse passer. Finalement, Draco se dit que peut-être, sa forteresse était-elle trop vieille. Que ses gardes étaient trop usés. Peut-être que les pierres tombaient trop souvent. Celle de Potter, elle, ne pouvait tout simplement pas être forcée. Même avec un pied-de-biche. Car elle était trop neuve. Il n'y avait pas de cassure.

La sienne, elle, semblait tellement vieille. Sûrement lui en fallait-il une nouvelle. Pas de doute. Sauf que seules les personnes naïves pensaient pouvoir s'en forger une, comme ça, par magie. Non, elles se forgeaient avec les expériences. Et pas les belles. Peut-être que Potter et sa forteresse seraient généreux ils lui offriraient une nouvelle forteresse. Toute neuve. Toute belle.

Soudain, Draco eut froid. Les paroles du brun avaient forcé cette forteresse. Il avait laissé un courant d'air béant. Draco eut soudainement besoin de Pansy, de Théodore, et de Blaise. Pour les deux premiers, il faudrait qu'il y retourne. Dans cette ville. Là-bas. Là où tout avait commencé. Où on lui avait volé son enfance, son innocence, sa virginité et tellement d'autres choses. Mais de toute façon, il serait bien obligé d'y retourner. De voir son père. De le rassurer. Mais même s'il revenait, c'était pour reprendre ses affaires. Sa fortune. Ses amis. Et s'en aller. Loin. Plus loin. Haut. Bien plus haut. D'ailleurs, Draco trouvait drôle la phrase de Potter. Puceau ? Il avait dit puceau. Il pensait vraiment que la virginité était toujours là, même quand on avait subi un viol ? Que cette dernière ne s'envolait qu'avec son propre consentement. Risible.

Draco monta dans la chambre de Blaise, presque en courant. Merde, merde, merde. Il venait de comprendre il avait mal.

Draco s'affala sur son meilleur ami, son visage s'enfouissant dans le ventre musclé de ce dernier. Il sentit la main de Blaise se glisser dans ses cheveux, tandis que le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains se posa dans un bruit sourd sur la table de nuit. La caresse de Blaise le rassurait. Son meilleur ami le connaissait par cœur, il n'avait donc pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.

« J'étais excité. Pour la première fois de ma vie. Et... » murmura Draco de sa voix tremblante.

« Chut... » le coupa doucement Blaise.

Ce soir-là, Draco s'endormit sur son meilleur ami, ses pensées voguant vers le beau brun, le regard émeraude lui donnant tant d'émotions et sa forteresse infranchissable.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kisis:<span> Hey^. Une fois encore, merci pour ta review. Cette fois-ci, j'ai laissé l'histoire d'Harry de côté, plus ou moins. Je voulais faire une grand pas entre leurs relations. Je les ai fait reculer. Pas de ma propre volonté. Mes doigts ont décidé. Bien sûr, que Draco se soucie bien trop d'Harry. J'ai voulu le rappeler dans ce chapitre, crois moi. J'avoue que Draco est franc. C'est sûr, que Draco et Harry, ça va faire des étincelles. Oui, ils s'insupportent. Oui, ils se sont bien trouvés. Mais pour se supporter, c'est une autre histoire. Ils sont bien deux écorchés vifs, mais penses-tu vraiment qu'il ne leur faudra pas au contraire, leur contraire ? Dans tous les cas, je les aime bien. J'espère ne pas te décevoir, et j'attend ta prochaine review)._

_Laissez une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir). _


	7. Raconte moi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA. Romance. Drame ?

**Raiting :** M, sans aucun doute. Même si ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus dans le premier chapitre è.é

**Note de l'auteur : **Ensuite, je sais que ce chapitre est court. Et nul. La vérité est dit crument. Et tellement mal.

Mais premièrement, j'avais écris beacoup plus que cela. Mais j'ai décidé, que ce sera pour le prochain chapitre. Il ne faut rien de plus. Les imperfections dans l'intrigue, sont faite exprès uwu.

Ensuite, j'écris ce chapitre à la rache, les larmes aux yeux, mélancolique et énervé contre Kawori Tsubaki . Eh oui, j'ai lu le dernier tome de Number :3 w.w.:coolmavie:

Je promets de me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre.

**Merci à ma bêta, Roxanne33, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ils disent que l'eau du diable n'est pas si douce tu n'as pas à la boire maintenant, mais tu peux y tremper tes pieds.<strong>

Harry regarda l'heure pour la millième fois de la journée. Les aiguilles de sa montre semblaient s'être endormies. Harry se demandait pourquoi, pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait celles-ci tourner si doucement. Car le temps ne passait pas vite. Ni doucement. Les secondes s'envolaient. Comme à leur habitude. Dans un rythme totalement déséquilibré.

Les "Pourquoi" devenaient ingérables. Les questions défilaient dans son esprit. Il avait besoin de savoir. Depuis trop longtemps. Il avait réussi à oublier cette envie, pourtant il en avait besoin. Mais il était certain que la vérité le ferait sombrer. Car les raisons ne seraient jamais bonnes. Il les trouverait futiles, face aux conséquences.

Le jeune brun, n'y tenant plus, se leva d'un bond. Il se dirigea instinctivement devant la chambre du mulâtre. Il frappa, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Merde. Blaise n'était pas là. Harry sentit presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Merde, merde, merde. Il voulait savoir. Cela faisait deux heures, qu'il voulait savoir. Cela aurait pu paraître ridicule, mais ça faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il refoulait cette envie. Il en avait besoin.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si cela allait le faire un peu plus sombrer. S'il allait encore reculer. Si le sol humide qu'il touchait au fond de l'eau allait s'ouvrir pour laisser place à un enfer sans nom. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir s'il pouvait tomber plus bas. Il avait souvent dit qu'il ne pouvait pas. On l'avait tellement détrompé, qu'il ne croyait même plus en son état.

« Que fais-tu là ? » lui demanda une voix glaciale.

Harry sursauta, mais se força à protéger ses yeux d'une rencontre violente face au blond. Le regard émeraude ne quitta pas la porte close. Harry ne répondit pas à Malfoy. Il le haïssait. Il voulait le haïr. Il voulait le trouver laid. Il voulait l'ignorer. Hier, il avait failli perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le blond avait eu son compte : Harry n'était pas allé à la fête. Il se sentit manipulé. Il détestait cela. Connaissait-il sa réaction depuis le début ? Avait-il deviné qu'il aurait pitié de lui ? Harry en avait oublié sa présence, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Malfoy retentisse, une fois encore.

« Tu veux savoir, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura le blond d'une voix tellement faible que la froideur ne fut pas perceptible, et Harry vint même à en douter de sa présence.

Harry se demanda s'il était si... si prévisible. Pourtant, la pointe d'espoir vibrant dans la voix si basse de l'australien le rassura étrangement. Une fois encore, il essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur lui. De l'ignorer. Car il le détestait. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'un satané névrosé dont le regard gris-perle semblait animer en lui une drôle de sensation. Sa vie était déjà bien trop compliquée. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre d'ajouter un magnifique et horripilant blond à l'équation.

« Viens. » ordonna le blond d'une voix encore plus glaciale qu'à l'ordinaire.

Et la porte à côté de celle de Blaise s'ouvrit. Le blond la laissa ouverte, dans une invitation muette. Harry n'avait aucune raison d'y aller. Mais peut-être que ce dernier ne rentrerait que dans des heures. Alors, la vérité, il l'apprendrait plus vite...

Qui cherchait-il à tromper, avec ses pensées ? Il avait tout simplement envie d'entrer. Et de découvrir la chambre du blond, qui était dorénavant la sienne. Les maisons ne mentent jamais, disait-on. La sienne avait une histoire. Et il se demandait ce que le blond avait bien pu faire dans cette pièce, où le sang avait été propagé, comme dans la maison entière.

La chambre n'avait étrangement pas changé. En fait, il n'y avait pas d'objet personnel apparent. Seulement un ordinateur dernier cri sur le bureau et une photo sur la table de chevet, ainsi qu'un livre aux feuilles cornées sur la commode. Le blond était assis sur le lit et le fixait avec une drôle d'intensité. Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre, se trahissant dans le silence. Pourquoi ? Car il allait enfin savoir pourquoi on avait décidé de gâcher sa vie, et de lui faire croire que tout était sa faute. Qu'allez-vous imaginer ?

Harry s'assit en face du blond, tandis que son regard émeraude voyageait vers la photo sur la table de nuit. Elle semblait représenter tant… Elle semblait capturer un moment tellement important. Car le flash immortalise tout. Il arrête le temps. On peut changer les souvenirs, mais une image restera la même pour l'éternité.

Draco Malfoy avait une expression qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue sur lui. Et qu'il doutait de voir un jour. Il souriait. Il souriait vraiment. Pas d'un sourire faux, ou moqueur. Non, un sourire heureux. Pas un sourire énorme, comme dans les films. Non, un léger sourire, un étirement de lèvres à peine visible mais pourtant présent. Comme si le masque était tombé. Ses yeux, eux aussi, n'étaient pas comme à leur habitude. Ils brillaient d'affection. Le blond était à côté de Blaise, qui lui, était aussi souriant qu'à son habitude. De l'autre côté de Draco se tenait un jeune blond dont les yeux bleus fixaient Draco avec une inquiétude incompréhensible. Lui aussi avait un léger sourire. Il était plutôt mignon, avec sa silhouette filiforme et ses cheveux blonds coiffés en pics. À côté de ce jeune homme, une femme. Elle devait, comme les autres, avoir son âge. Elle n'était pas vraiment jolie, avec sa tête de bulldog et ses seins trop prédominants, pourtant, elle avait un certain charme. Harry aurait continué à observer la photo, si Malfoy ne l'avait pas arrêté en posant la photo à l'envers. Harry était certain qu'un détail lui échappait.

« Reprenons. La belette fille savait apparemment que tu étais gay. La question est comment... Elle savait que tu étais avec Kyle. Elle a prétendu devant lui avoir couché avec toi. Pour se venger, il a donc couché avec Seamus, qui avait pour but de lui transmettre son virus. Encore une fois, la question est pourquoi... Ensuite, nous savons que Tom, la demi-sœur de ton ex, lui a accidentellement renversé un pot de fleur sur la tête. Peut-être était-il en train de se disputer et qu'elle a mal visé. Elle voulait le casser contre le mur... aucune idée. En tout cas, la dernière fois, elle pleurait. Avant cela, Weasley était là. Après cela, Dean aussi. On peut supposer que Thomas, amoureux d'elle, l'a aidé à trouver une excuse et l'a couverte. Ensuite... Je n'ai aucune idée du rôle du rouquin. Granger avait des doutes sur la version originale. Nous n'en savons pas plus... »

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent. C'était l'histoire la plus bancale qu'il n'avait jamais entendue. Et aussi, dans les yeux du blond, une perplexité planait. Il savait autre chose, ou plutôt s'en doutait. Harry n'essaya même pas de savoir quoi. Il préféra se concentrer sur les imperfections de cette histoire.

« Un pot de fleur sur la tête, accidentellement ? Et les scarifications toutes fraiches sur son corps ? »

Il vit, à son tour, les sourcils de l'australien se froncer. Il semblait ne pas être au courant de l'état dans lequel ils avaient découvert le corps de Kyle.

« Supposons que c'était pour brouiller les pistes. Franchement, tu ne trouves pas bancal le fait que pour se suicider, il se casse un pot de fleur sur sa tête ? S'ils étaient en pleine dispute, peut-être le geste lui aurait échappé. Mh, Potter, tu vas porter plainte contre elle. »

Harry rit. Il rit vraiment. À cause de la question débile, à cause du ton froid et sec que Malfoy empruntait pour lui raconter la triste trahison qu'il avait subie depuis le début de la conversation. Le rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge était bien sûr un rire jaune. Qui se fana quelques secondes plus tard.

« Non. Elle n'a pas fait exprès. Peu importe. Je la déteste de m'avoir menti. En fait, tu ne sais pas grand-chose. Ou plutôt, comment sais-tu tout cela ? Peu importe. Je suppose que même si je séquestre Ron pour avoir la vérité, il ne me la donnera pas. Peu importe... Peu importe... Je suppose aussi que tu vas découvrir avec ton ami, le fin mot de cette putain d'histoire. Tant mieux. Quand tu as du nouveau, dis-le-moi. Et je sais aussi que tu penses qu'un truc cloche. Mais... »

La voix d'Harry se brisa soudainement, tandis que les larmes brouillaient sa vue. Il vit la confusion dans les yeux orageux de son vis-à-vis. Il se sentait... perdu. Et tellement vide.

« Pourquoi Hermione n'a rien dit? Pourquoi Seamus a fait ça... ? Pourquoi Kyle a cru Ginny ? Pourquoi Tom et Dean m'ont laissé croire que c'était ma faute ? Pourquoi... »

Harry se demanda pourquoi il demandait cela au blond. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils ne s'appréciaient même pas. Harry se recroquevilla, passant ses bras autour de son corps. Il lui demandait cela à lui car il était seul. Et il détestait cela. La solitude. C'était bien pire que la mort finalement. Les yeux de Malfoy lui répondirent froidement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Pourtant, il ouvrit la bouche, en total désaccord avec son regard.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, tu sais. On finira par savoir la vérité. Tom a dû prendre peur. Elle s'est laissé aller. Cela arrive, parfois. Et elle a choisi l'option la plus simple pour se protéger. Ne te pose pas trop de questions. Quand on saura tout, on pourra en poser. En attendant... »

L'australien écarquilla les yeux, tandis que les mots mouraient sur ses lèvres, la bouche pulpeuse contre la sienne le faisant efficacement taire. Harry apprécia le contact des lèvres fines et douces contre les siennes. Les larmes qui s'enfuyaient de ses yeux donnaient un goût salé aux lèvres du blond. Ce n'était pas un baiser. C'était juste un vague effleurement. Un baiser papillon timide et presque maladroit. Un effleurement qui ne mérita pas une réaction si extrême ; Harry s'était fait repousser avec force.

Étrangement, il sentit ses larmes redoubler. On ne l'avait jamais repoussé. Il allait le dire, que c'était juste pour le remercier de lui avoir dit la vérité, de l'avoir rassuré. Pourtant, le regard furieux de Malfoy l'en dissuada.

« Casse-toi, sale pédale. Ne me touche plus jamais, ou je t'égorge. »

Harry, s'il en avait eu le cœur, aurait ri. De la part de Malfoy, face à ses gestes d'hier, c'était l'hôpital se moquant de la charité. Mais Harry n'avait pas le cœur à rétorquer, ni à faire quoi que ce soit. Alors, il se contenta de fuir.

* * *

_**Kisis;**_

_Tout d'abord, comme d'habitude merci pour ta review, que j'ai pris plaisir à lire._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça avance, en fait. J'ai l'impression de les éloigner un peu plus à chaque chapitre. Mais j'ai peut être tort. Que veux tu x). Ensuite, oui, Draco a avoué cela à Blaise ;D. Draco déteste son corps, et pourtant, il en a joué._

_Ils ne se supportent toujours pas. Tout les blesse, c'est vrai. Je pense que c'est pour cela, qu'ils reculent. Car le mal qu'ils se font, pour le moment, ne panse aucune blessure, au contraire._

_C'est vrai, que Draco est franc. Mais dans ce chapitre là, j'ai voulu que ce soit lui qui recule. Harry a toujours le mauvais rôle, à mon gout. Pleurnichard et égocentrique._

_Je n'aime pas en avoir trop dit, dans ce chapitre-là, mais c'était vraiment necessaire pour la suite. _

_J'espère ne pas te décevoir, et j'attends ta prochaine critique._

_Merci à toi pour ton soutien, et à bientot :D._

**_Poison-annah;_**_Coucou (:.__  
><em>

_Mon meilleur chapitre ?x) _

_Je veux bien te croire. J'espère que c'est juste pour l'instant x)_

_Bref, merci pour ta review, j'espère ne pas te décevoir._

_A bientôt :)_

_Coucou (:. _


	8. Luna

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA. Romance. Drame ?

**Raiting :** M, sans aucun doute. Même si ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus dans le premier chapitre è.é

**Note de l'auteur :** Les réponses des reviews auront du retard. Je crois qu'y a moins de fautes d'orthographe qu'au début é.è..

**Merci à ma bêta, Roxanne33, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tout ce dont tu as eu besoin était le temps, mais maintenant le temps nous détruira.<strong>

L'espoir. Lui, il en avait. Là, dans cette position fœtale, il espérait que plus rien ne l'atteigne. Que ce couvre-lit le cache du monde entier. Que ses yeux fermés le restent. Car il ne voulait plus ressentir, ni toucher, et encore moins voir. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu. Même les yeux grands ouverts. Ou peut-être était-ce sa naïveté, qui l'aveuglait.

Chantonnant un vague air de _Falling appart_ de Trust Company (1), Harry espéra. Des espoirs faux. Vides. Aussi vide que les paroles de cette chanson à peine murmurées, vide comme le trou qu'il ressentait dans son cœur. Harry n'avait pas de haine. Juste une profonde tristesse. Et ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Parfois il n'arrivait pas à sourire. Ni à rire. Parfois, la douleur était tellement forte qu'elle lui donnait mal au cœur. Mais il avait toujours haï. Que ce soit lui, la vie, les morts. Alors que là, non. Il sombrait lentement, indifféremment.

†

Harry ne savait pas à quel moment il s'était endormi. Une heure, peut-être plus. Peut-être moins. C'était un détail insignifiant. La seule chose qu'Harry comprit, c'est que la personne qui se trouvait à la porte d'entrée sonnait avec une obstination agaçante. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir. Il ne voulait pas être touché. Il ne voulait pas avoir froid. Et surtout, il n'avait envie de voir personne.

Le bruit tonitruant que provoquait la sonnette s'arrêta brusquement. Sûrement que Malfoy ou Blaise avait ouvert la porte au visiteur malvenu. Harry entendit son nom hurlé, en bas. La voix lui paraissait tellement lointaine qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il ne sut pas par quel miracle, il réussit à se lever. Descendant les escaliers d'un pas lent et endormis, il sentit son cœur rater un battement devant la fine silhouette se trouvant devant lui.

Un sourire éclaira le visage pâle, étirant les fines lèvres rosées. La jeune fille, d'un geste machinal de la main, rejeta ses cheveux blond platine en arrière. Malgré le temps, elle portait une robe couleur rose pastel légère, dévoilant un corps bien trop maigre pour être apprécié. Ses cheveux platine étaient tressés avec soin, dévoilant ses boucles d'oreilles en fraise. Après les radis, les fraises. Le style de la jeune femme, pour le début de printemps, aurait pu être étrange Harry la connaissait, cela ne le choqua pas.

Il sentit une joie immense exploser en lui. Il n'était plus seul. Pas pour bien longtemps, mais Luna était là. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Peu importe, c'était déjà tellement, d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il aimait et qui ne l'avait pas trahi. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il avait juste préféré ne pas y penser, vu les kilomètres qui auraient dû les séparer.

« Harry… Dès que j'ai su que tu savais, j'ai pensé que je devais te rejoindre. Tu es toujours aussi magnifique. Oh, et Harry : arrête de te poser toutes ces questions. Tu connaîtras la réponse bien assez tôt. J'espère juste que tu n'en veux pas à Kyle lui, il a juste cru à un mensonge. » lança Luna d'une voix douce, presque enfantine, avec un semi-sourire accroché au visage.

Harry vit distinctement les sourcils de Malfoy et Blaise se froncer, ces derniers venus lui ouvrir la porte n'étant toujours pas partis. Harry aurait pu hurler. Aurait pu lui en vouloir. Car elle était au courant depuis le début. Car elle en savait plus qu'il n'en saurait sûrement jamais. Mais c'était impossible d'en vouloir à Luna pour cela. Elle savait tout. Elle savait trop. Harry avait eu la chance de la rencontrer lors de son voyage à New-York, pendant les vacances d'été. Il s'était habitué à cette jeune fille étrange qui semblait connaître chaque personne, chaque secret.

On n'expliquait pas l'inexplicable. C'était juste comme cela. Harry ne se posait pas de questions à ce sujet, puisque personne n'avait de réponse. Il ne demanda pas non plus à la jeune femme ce qu'il y avait encore à savoir. Elle ne lui répondrait pas.

Luna se tourna vers le blond, son sourire ayant soudainement disparu.

« Draco, tu devrais faire attention à Théodore, tu sais. Vraiment. Essaye de le comprendre. Même si tu n'es pas doué pour cela. Mais tu lui manques. Il y a des choses qu'on doit dire plus souvent. Car ils l'oublient. Théodore n'est pas Blaise ou Pansy. Il est plus fragile. Tu devrais lui demander de vous rejoindre. Car tu n'y retourneras pas. Tu ne peux pas te le permettre, crois-moi. Et toi, Blaise, tu devrais accepter les erreurs du passé de Seamus. Je sais que tu apprécies Harry, et tu as bien raison, et que tu lui en veux pour le mal qu'il lui a fait, mais si tu lui pardonnes pas, Harry ne lui pardonnera pas non plus. Seamus t'aime. Il aime Harry aussi. Alors essaye. Et puis... » lança Luna de sa voix douce.

« Luna, regarde-les, tu leur fais peur. » lança doucement Harry, de peur de brusquer l'étrange jeune fille.

La jeune fille remarqua les mines effarées des deux australiens et se permit un sourire amusé similaire à celui d'Harry. Il se sentait étrangement mieux. Il avait réussi à relativiser. Car il n'était plus seul Luna serait là pour l'aider. La solitude ne lui faisait soudainement plus peur. Peu importe, qu'on l'ait trahi. Il se reconstruirait. Il oublierait. Il vaincrait tout cela. Il arriverait à faire confiance et à aimer. Un jour, bientôt. De toute façon, le bac était dans deux mois.

La jeune fille se retourna vers Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as quinze minutes pour prendre ta douche et t'habiller convenablement. On sort. Blaise et Draco aussi. »

†

Blaise regarda le brun partir d'un pas presque joyeux vers l'étage. La jolie blonde reposa ses yeux sur eux, les scrutant avec une intensité effrayante. Blaise remarqua l'air agacé et perdu de son meilleur ami. D'où sortait cette fille, qui semblait les connaître, eux, ses amis et leurs sentiments ? Il s'attendait à ce que son meilleur ami réplique qu'il ne viendrait pas. Qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'adresser à lui si familièrement. Pourtant, la jeune femme, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, poussa un large soupir signifiant qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de ses excuses et de sa dignité mal placée.

« Écoute, Draco. Tu dois le sauver. Si quelqu'un en a le pouvoir, c'est bien toi. Et une fois que tu l'auras sauvé, il te sauvera. Crois-moi, vous en avez tous les deux besoin. Mais ne prends pas trop de temps. Ne réfléchis pas. Et fais attention, car si tu ne le sauves pas, je n'aurais pas besoin de te détruire tu le feras tout seul. En fait, tu n'as pas le choix... »

Blaise regarda avec amusement les yeux de son ami se durcir. Car Draco savait aussi bien que lui que ces paroles sonnaient trop juste. Et Blaise avait conscience de la peur de son ami. Voilà pourquoi sa main alla trouver la sienne avec facilité.

« Qui est tu ? » lança froidement Draco.

La jeune blonde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le regardant comme si c'était lui, le fou. Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille sortit de cet état. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrant pour laisser sortir un rire cristallin, semblant rire d'elle-même. Elle tendit une main pâle vers Draco. Blaise remarqua avec lassitude que celui-ci la regardait avec un dédain que la blonde sembla ignorer, ou dont elle parut se moquer.

« Luna Lovegood. Une amie d'Harry. Il est parti avec sa mère, l'année dernière, à New York, et je l'ai rencontré. J'ai tendance à oublier que vous êtes de simples âmes dénuées de clairvoyance. Et par ce fait, je crois parfois que vous me connaissez aussi bien que je vous connais, vous, les autres... Pardonne-moi, Draco. » conclut-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

Blaise sentit Draco se tendre face au drôle de commentaire qui semblait être une critique. Puis, il l'entendit avec amusement grogner face à la mention de son prénom. Parfois, son meilleur ami était vraiment vieux jeu et susceptible. Et contre toute attente, il ne répliqua pas.

« Écoute, la folle. Potter a l'air d'aller très bien. Et je ne suis pas son ami, je vois pas pourquoi je l'aiderais. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Alors retourne d'où tu viens. » déclara calmement Draco de sa voix froide.

Une fois encore, le rire de Luna retentit. Son rire calme, mélodieux et doux avait le don de vous vriller la tête. Il résonnait, comme une mélodie apaisante, dans le petit salon. Son rire avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant, de calmant.

« Bien sûr que si, tu as besoin d'aide. À qui comptes-tu mentir, dans cette pièce ? Tu es trop intelligent pour te mentir à toi-même, Draco. Et puis il va bien car je suis là. Mais je ne peux pas rester. Je serai là l'année prochaine, mais, j'ai besoin de toi. Et de Blaise, aussi. Écoute, il faut quelqu'un derrière lui. Physiquement. Fais attention à ses yeux. Surtout... »

Draco fusilla la jeune fille, qui contre toute attente, s'arrêta brusquement. Elle mit un doigt sur sa propre bouche.

« Luna, arrête. Tu leur fais peur, je t'ai dit. » railla gentiment Harry, qui venait d'arriver.

Blaise sentit Draco presser sa main dans la sienne, face à la vision s'imposant à eux. Harry avait mis un haut à manches longues classique, marron, lui moulant le corps. Son jean, étroit, ne laissait rien à l'imagination, à son grand bonheur. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient coiffés n'importe comment avec du gel. Un léger sourire fatigué flottait sur ses lèvres charnues, et son regard vert émeraude fixait avec attendrissement la jeune blonde. Cette dernière lui rendit son regard avec un sourire plus large.

* * *

><p>Laissez votre avis)<p> 


	9. Simple effleurement

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA. Romance. Drame ?

**Raiting :** M, sans aucun doute. Même si ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus dans le premier chapitre è.é

**Note de l'auteur : **Je sais très bien que mes publications sont irrégulières, et je m'en excuse x).

Je tiens à dire, que je remercie ceux qui lisent. Mais aussi ceux qui laissent des reviews. Même si elles sont pas nombreuses. Que je ne sais pas toujours quoi répondre. Elles me touchent infiniment.

Bonne lecture ùwù.

**Merci à ma bêta, Roxanne33, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Et tout ce que je peux goûter c'est ce moment, et tout ce que je peux respirer c'est ta vie.<strong>

Le soleil s'endormait doucement, s'éclipsant quelques heures pour laisser place à la lune. Dans un accord parfait, alors que ses mocassins italiens tapaient sur le sol dans un bruit sinistre et régulier, les lampadaires en ruine s'enflammaient, laissant apparaitre une lumière blafarde et peu valorisante. Les lumières artificielles pointaient leurs nez, alors que les derniers dards taquins du soleil s'éteignaient. Pour une raison simple : le soleil, n'était plus là pour juger. Plus là pour permettre de montrer du doigt. Car c'est une réalité à Londres, une fois que le soleil se suicide dans le ciel, les vampires se réveillent. Pas ceux des séries B américaines, et encore moins les créatures du monde écœurant d'_Anita Blake_. Non, pas ces sangsues là. Mais ceux qui vous bouffent le cœur, qui aspirent votre énergie. Ceux se cachant dans leurs hontes. Ceux qui détruiront votre famille.

Ces vampires-là, vous les aimez. Du moins, le jour. Car la nuit, ils se révèlent. Pas vraiment différents de vous. Bien trop similaires pour les admettre. Ces vampires, qui sont à peine des humains. Juste des ombres, dansant avec mélancolie sur les murs crasseux. Ces ombres, se distinguant à peine, face à cette lumière des lampes à gaz. Ces ombres, autrefois un membre de la famille, un amour, une connaissance, un collège, un ami. Craignant la lumière, craignant la vérité. Ces ombres, possédant des besoins similaires aux vôtres, se laissant seulement aller.

Le soleil les effrayait. Mais il lavait aussi l'odeur de ces ruelles sombres. Une odeur tentante, titillant vos narines d'une odeur enivrante, avec un arrière-goût amer. L'odeur du péché. L'odeur de la drogue, du sexe facile l'odeur de l'argent, l'odeur de la violence. Le soleil masquait les ombres et leurs preuves. Ces amas de péchés, de chair, de sang, et d'oubli vous perdront. Ces ombres, ces vampires, vous montreront la vérité, que vous refusez de voir : la nature humaine est affreuse.

Au milieu des vieilles rues de Londres, un groupe marchait tranquillement. Et plus particulièrement un homme, d'un pas fier et hautain, enroulé dans un costume Lanvin qui lui avait coûté un bras. Il ne se cachait pas des lumières, ne marchant pas d'un pas pressé, et ne respirait ni le sexe, ni bêtise du genre. Et encore moins la honte. C'était le genre d'homme qui n'était pas une ombre. Car Draco Malfoy n'en était pas une. Il était juste un jeune homme passablement énervé de devoir passer dans ces rues malpropres et puantes pour rejoindre le restaurant où il allait devoir manger, car la folle-dingue d'amie de son... « hôte » l'avait décidé.

En fait, le jeune homme puait la fierté. Et l'argent. L'arrogance. La méprise et la beauté. Et ce n'était guère mieux que ces êtres de nuits. Car Draco Malfoy était en soi une personne des plus exaspérantes. Lui aussi, vous suçait le cœur, vous brouillait vos rêves et détruisait votre famille. Et le mieux, c'est qu'il en jubilait.

Son visage, taillé en angles vifs et acérés, était d'une grande beauté. Son teint d'ivoire, dont la pâleur était accentuée par la lumière tamisée des lampadaires à gaz, ressortait avec un drôle d'éclat dans la nuit. Ses lèvres fines et rosées s'étiraient en une mince ligne crispée. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque décoloré, rarement libérés du gel, entouraient son visage osseux tel un halo lumineux. Deux pommettes adoucissaient son visage saillant. Une beauté frappante, peu commune. Si son visage, fin mais définitivement viril, aux angles saillant ne pouvait pas vous trancher la gorge, son regard d'un gris saisissant, jurant avec sa peau laiteuse, le ferait. Des yeux d'un gris revolver. Un regard qui tue. Profond. Froid. À l'image de son propriétaire.

Arrivé devant le restaurant, il poussa la porte à la volée. Une fois la porte devenue une barrière franchie, il envoya un sourire à son meilleur ami. Un sourire vrai. Soulagé. Où la haine n'était pas visible. Car elle n'existait plus. Plus pour lui. N'allez pas croire qu'il avait peur mais le simple fait de passer dans ces rues le répugnait. S'il avait su, il ne se serait pas habillé comme cela. Un simple regard vers son hôte suffit à le rassurer; Harry Potter, personnage horripilant dans toute sa splendeur, affichait une moue ennuyée, face à la ruine où la blonde les avait emmenés.

†

Harry Potter se sentait exténué. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais ce n'était plus une fatigue morale c'était une fatigue physique. Les voitures, ça pollue. Soit. Mais c'était le cinquième restaurant qu'il faisait. Et son amie ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser manger dans un restaurant potable ; donner de l'argent aux riches, ça polluait aussi, d'après les dires de la blonde. Son seul bonheur, dans cette histoire, c'était la tête de Malfoy. Harry ne savait pas comment cela se faisait qu'il n'ait pas encore lancé une moquerie. Ah, si. Le baiser. Cette image. Ce geste repoussé. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait insulté, chauffé, puis insulté.

« Harry, Draco ! Marchez plus vite, bon sang. On mangera jamais, sinon. » marmonna la jeune blonde d'un ton calme mais autoritaire.

Harry allait la remettre à sa place. Lui dire que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Mais le jeune blond, qui s'était habillé d'une manière classe face à l'invitation –et qui faisait tache, vu les endroits où la blonde les trainait –le devança. Les mots, qui claquèrent dans la nuit, attirèrent son attention. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le scruter même s'il lui lançait un regard noir, il était magnifique dans son costume haute-couture et avec ses cheveux dégelés.

« Oh, la folle ! Si tu nous laissais manger dans un endroit normal, on aurait déjà rempli nos estomacs. Et pour toi, c'est Malfoy. Ensuite, la prochaine fois que tu me donnes un ordre je... »

Les paroles claquantes et le ton froid de l'australien rompirent le charme. Cassant le mythe. Harry sentit une rage sans nom face au ton sur lequel il s'adressait à son amie, et le coupa donc à son tour.

« Ferme ta gueule, et arrête tes chichis à deux francs, Malfoy ! Bordel, mais tu peux pas te taire et subir ? C'est trop dur pour toi ? »

Si Luna était restée souriante face aux paroles du blond, Harry, lui, s'était crispé sous la colère. Son ton n'était presque aussi sec que le sien. En voyant les yeux du blond s'assombrir, Harry fit tout pour rester de marbre bien que ses yeux sourient de satisfaction pour lui. En voyant le sourire moqueur se peindre sur les lèvres du blond, Harry sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de laisser couler.

« Se taire et subir ? Oh, donc j'aurais dû laisser une sale pédale comme toi m'embrasser, la dernière fois ? C'est ça, que tu veux dire ? »

Les répliques acerbes périrent dans son esprit. Harry pouvait voir la crainte mêlée à la haine dans son regard argenté. Il aurait pu lui rétorquer que ce n'était pas lui qui s'était frotté contre son hôte. Pourtant, il ne le fit pas. Si l'idée lui effleura l'esprit, elle ne lui parut pas bonne, de toute évidence.

Harry était resté bloqué sur le «sale pédale. ». Des mots crachés avec véhémence, sous le coup de la haine. Des mots reflétant le dégout perceptible dans sa voix. Cette remarque ne le mit pas en colère. Du moins pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais elle le blessa, pour une raison qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre. Pour une délicatesse qu'il n'arrivait pas à toucher. Il avait déjà entendu des remarques homophobes. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel.

Harry avait pour projet de lui éclater la tête contre le mur. Car il le haïssait un peu plus pour ce battement de cœur raté. Pour cette douleur qui se peignait sur son visage. Pour ces mots le rendant faible. Il avait ce projet, c'est vrai... Mais deux lèvres l'en dissuadèrent. Deux lèvres fines, qui frôlèrent les siennes. Ne cherchant pas vraiment un contact. Mais qui en restait tout de même un. Deux lèvres caressant les siennes une seconde à peine, mais cette seconde suffit pour lui serrer l'estomac. Un baiser papillon. Un baiser voulant dire pardon. Un baiser qu'il ne comprit pas, et qu'il ne chercha même pas à comprendre.

Puis tout se rompit. Tout cessa. Trop vite. Et son regard se posa sur la silhouette de son amie. Car il ne voulait pas le regarder. Il ne voulait même pas demander pourquoi il ne se posait même pas la question. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas comprendre ou même admettre que ce baiser lui avait enlevé sa rage et sa blessure. Que pendant une seconde, il s'était senti bien. Oubliant la drôle d'histoire sur la mort de Kyle, sur ses amis. Oubliant sa solitude, et la mort de sa mère.

Il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi il lui avait laissé un point d'avance. Pourquoi il l'avait laissé marquer. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas repoussé, ou ne lui avait pas dit que lui, il subissait, prenant sur lui, et laissait une pédale comme lui l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas, et il ne comprenait pas. Il laissa ses pas prendre le dessus. Le faire fuir vers l'avant. Il se dirigea vers le premier restaurant qu'il trouva, ne vérifiant pas que les trois autres le suivaient.

N'écoutant plus le silence, qui était apparu dans la ruelle. Ni celui du repas. Ni celui du retour. Ni celui planant dans sa maison en allant se coucher.

* * *

><p><em>Kisis:<em>_Hey (:. Contente qu'elle te plaise x) Elle met Drago en boite ? Euphémisme. J'ai eu pitié pour mon personnage, car même si je n'ai pas fait de point de vue spécialement sur lui, il s'est rendu compte de pleiiiin de choses. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ça t'a plus x)_

_Lilia :__Coucou, toi (:. Merci pour ta review, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Bisouuus._


	10. Feuille de papier, vérité proche

_**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif._

**Genre :** UA. Romance. Drame ?

**Raiting :** M, sans aucun doute. Même si ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus dans le premier chapitre è.é

**Note de l'auteur :**Pour les fautes, toujours et encore désolée, mais elles sont moins nombreuses, non ?é.è. VUI, le chapitre est cours. Vraiment, vraiment vraiment cours. Fait à la rache. Je vous fais un pavé, la prochaine fois x).

* * *

><p><strong>Laisser se fendre nos poignets et brûler quelque chose de beau.<strong>

Désordonné. Brulant. Brisé. Horriblement raté. Dé-rythmé.

Des notes. Détachées.

Des doigts dérapant sur les touches. Des doigts fins et légèrement halés, qui se mouvait pour exprimer. Une mélodie sans vie. Ou au contraire. Non, en fait, ce serait plutôt au contraire; trop vivante. Des notes sans ordre, sans concordance ou justesse. Juste des notes, frappées ici et là, avec un talent certain. Des notes, peuplées de bémol.

Sur cette mélodie, on aurait pu danser. On aurait pu danser sa vie. Danser sa vie et marquer le désespoir qu'on lisait dans ses yeux émeraude alors qu'il s'abandonnait au clavier du piano brillant.

Un piano brillant, qui crachait ces notes. Qui les hurlait, alors qu'il s'abandonnait. Qui faisaient échos aux battements rêches de son coeur bavant. Un coeur, qui aurait pu baver de l'encre, des mots, mais qui préféra baver des notes.

Ce soir-là, sans se soucier des autres, il joua. Et il laissa les images danser devant ses yeux, les faux pas s'alliant avec la mélodie produite grâce à ses doigts graciles. Peut-être pleura-t-il. Pour oublier. Qu'il s'était perdu, qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Trop morts pour ressentir. Trop vivant pour être insensible. Entre deux mondes le jour,dans aucun la nuit.

†

Des pas légers, et pourtant audibles, se firent entendre derrière lui. Harry aimait cela. Savoir, que dans cette maison salie par le sang, il n'était pas seul. Et même si Luna était reparti la vieille, ce serait mentir s'il disait que la présence des deux inconnues qu'étaient les Australiens ne le rassurait pas.

Alors il s'habituait. À ne pas sursauter lorsque des pas se faisaient entendre. Même si à cette heure-là, avant, sa mère se reposait, et son beau-père était déjà dehors. Il avait calqué son rythme aux leurs. Il avait appris, à les fuir et pourtant écouter leurs présences discrètes.

Harry avait pris peur, la semaine précédente, en sentant ses lèvres légères sur les siennes. Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé de questions. Il avait pris peur. Car pour lui, c'était devenu un match. Et il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il n'avait pas même reussi à lancer une remarque glaciale. Alors la balle était dans le camp du blond. Et il détestaitperdre le contrôle sur sa vie. Un peu plus.

«Coucou, Harry. » Chantonna Blaise, d'une humeur visiblement joviale.

Harry se contenta hocher la tête, restant rivé vers le placard à moitié vide. Après un moment, il opta pour un café et quelques biscuits, alors que Blaise imitait son régime alimentaire. Souriant de toutes ses dents, il le fixait avec obstination. Harry n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps dese rapprocher de lui. Et il n'en aurait sûrement jamais l'occasion. Tant pis.

Un silence s'installa, alors que Harry fixait son café. Le sucre se mourait dans le liquide noir. Comme un oiseau, se faisant absorber par le pétrole. Comme lui, se faisant absorber par les douleurs. Harry n'aimait pas parler. Plus, en fait. Il restait renfermé sur lui-même, alors que les mois défilés en douceur. Il pensait, il s'imaginait sa nouvelle vie. Là-bas. Plus loin. Une vie belle, douce, calme, nouvelle.

Un commencement nouveau. Il y croyait. Il espérait assez pour y croire. Bientôt, il serait loin. Bientôt il oublierait. Et même si ça prenait du temps. Même si.

«Draco a dix-huit ans, dans deux semaines. Son compte sera ouvert, on pourra donc partir. Puis, après c'est la semaine de bac. Tu passeras tes vacances tranquillement, t'inquiète pas. »

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, sous les paroles lancées d'un ton joyeux. Partir ? Ils partaient ? Il ne partait pas avant début septembre, pour le Canada. Et encore fallait-il qu'il soit pris. La perspective de se retrouver seul l'effrayait.

«Oh, mais vous pouvez rester jusqu'à début septembre. Vous ne trouverez pas si grand, même si vous avez les moyens ca serait de l'argent gaspiller. Vous pouvez rester. » Murmura t-il d'une voix qui se voulait détachée, et non paniquée.

Même si les yeux orageux de Draco et l'effet qui lui faisait l'apeuraient. Il vit Blaise lui offrir un grand sourire, alors qu'il semblait être sur le point de parler. Sa voix mourut, couverte par la sonnerie qui sedéclencha.

Devant la porte, lorsque Harry alla ouvrir, il ne trouva que des feuilles. Agrafées entre elles. Un récit. Un récit, qu'il n'avait qu'une envie; brûler au feu. Une fois qu'il l'aurait lu, bien sûr.

Un récit qui osait, conter son histoire.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lilia;<span> Ha bon ? Contente que ça t'ai plu, alors :). J'espère que ce pathétique texte trop court, ne te décevra pas trop._

_Inconnu; __Merci pour ta review, la suite, là voila. _


	11. Les mots contaient

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA. Romance. Drame ?

**Raiting :** M, sans aucun doute. Même si ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus dans le premier chapitre è.é

**Note de l'auteur :** J'avais promis un pavé. Voilà. Le chapitre d'avant, était transitoire.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>L'obscurité plus profonde que le sommeil d'un homme aveugle va peindre le monde<strong>

Harry laissa ses doigts glisser sur le papier enchanté. Les mots, rigides et secs étaient créés par l'encre noire. Détail futile, et pourtant important. Détail tuant. La vérité, avait été lâché grâce à une imprimante. LâcheS, étaient-ils. Il voulait voir, l'écriture tremblante par moments. La fatigue se lire à travers ses mots. Il ne voulait pas juste admirer les larmes glissante sur le récit, encore visible, sur quelques pages humides. Mais il ne pouvait pas trop en demander. Alors il n'en demanda pas trop. Il réapprit sa vérité, laissant ses yeux parcourir sur la feuille hurlante de mots.

_Harry._

_Je commencerais par pardon. Et ma lettre finira par pardon._

_Des pardons, que je te dois. À toi, à Kyle aussi._

_Des pardons, que je pleurerais._

_Je suis désolé, Harry._

_Cette lettre est mon excuse. Elle n'est pas potable. À peine vivante. Et jamais, je n'arriverais à exprimer quoi que ce soit dans ces mots. Mais prend cela comme un cadeau._

_Qui vient du coeur. Qui me tue._

_Si tu veux des preuves, de ce que tu vois plus bas, je t'en donnerais. Je t'offrirais tout ce que je peux t'offrir, Harry._

_Si je peux, je le ferai._

_Je t'aime, aussi._

_Mais ça ne changera rien. Ça ne change jamais rien._

_J'ai des choses à dire, avant de commencer._

_J'ai des choses à écrire, plutôt._

_Si tu savais, comment j'aurais préféré te le dire en face._

_Mais voir la douleur sur ton visage aurait été insupportable._

_Je comptais te le dire, tout cela._

_Mais je ne savais pas tout. Maintenant je sais. Car les yeux du blondinet, qui semble te plaire, me l'ont dit. Alors j'ai fouillé, j'ai ravivé une histoire morte._

_Ne vas pas croire, que ton histoire d'amour est morte par ta faute. Ne va pas pensez à une passion mortelle. Ne te prend pas pour Rimbaud ou Verlaine. Même si ton coeur bave à la poule, et qu'il pleure dans ton coeur comme il pleut sur la ville. Cette histoire, c'est nous qui l'avons gâché. Si tu hurles vengeance, tu l'auras. Si tu veux nous détruire, je t'aiderais. Et je commencerais par moi._

†

_Tu l'as ressenti. Je le sais, je l'ai vu. Lorsque, ce soir-là, tu t'es assis sur ce banc. Qu'il s'est arrêté devant toi, avec sa demi-soeur, pour te demander un briquet. Lui aussi, l'a ressenti. Lui aussi. Et moi aussi, Harry. Moi aussi. Mais pas pour Tom. Pour lui. Lorsque ses grands yeux ambrés ont croisé les miens, j'ai senti mon coeur brûler. Et j'ai vu tes yeux. J'ai vu les siens, en te regardant. Et j'ai compris. L'as-tu, ressenti pour Draco aussi ?_

_Il n'y avait aucune, mais alors aucune chance. Et pire que cela. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Alors je me suis dit, que c'était son physique. Alors j'ai appris à le connaitre. Et le sentiment s'est amplifié. Je l'aimais, Harry. J'aimais Kyle. Alors que tu l'aimais, alors qu'il t'aimait. Et que ça crevait les yeux, votre amour._

_Le problème, en plus du fait que tu comptais plus que tout, c'était que je n'étais pas gay. Je ne le suis toujours pas. Pense- moi borné, con, si tu veux. Je ne suis plus à cela près. Mais je n'aurais pas supporté. De voir le dégout dans les yeux de ma mère. De n'avoir aucune raison valable, pour répondre aux je t'aime que me criaient les yeux bleus de Seamus._

_Alors je ne suis pas gay. C'est mieux comme cela. J'ai juste le coeur estropié. Les sentiments échoués. Puis il a fallu faire comme. Comme si ce sentiment n'existait pas. Autant pour moi que pour vous. Alors j'ai essayé. Et j'ai réussi. D'un accord tactique avec elle .Elle. Tom. Cette chose que je haissais déjà. Car au fond de moi, j'avais compris ce que représentait la lueur dans son regard que personne n'arrivait à comprendre._

_Elle comprenait tout. Car elle savait tout. Tout de moi, de vous, de nous tous. Alors elle savait. Elle avait su, la première fois. Elle avait vu, mon coeur se consumer. Et elle m'avait sourit. Elle m'avait dit, avec son physique à tomber, que j'y arriverais. À survivre. Promesse muette, accord secret. Elle savait que je savais qu'elle savait. Alors j'ai fait comme. Je l'ai regardé, les yeux débordant d'amour. Alors que je n'avais que l'image de Kyle en tête._

_Je lui ai murmuré des je t'aime à m'en perdre. J'ai essayé de croire ce mensonge, auquel elle faisait semblant de croire, répondant pas des "Désolée" presque sincère. Elle t'aimait. Elle le disait. Tu le savais, non. C'est peut-être la seule vérité, qu'elle a pu me dire. Elle le répétait, souvent. Et elle faisait semblant de croire que j'étais sincère. Qu'elle était bonne actrice._

_On ne s'est pas perdu. On y a jamais cru. Car au fond, qui aurait pu l'aimer ?_

_Un jour, alors qu'elle fixait ta main dans celle de Kyle, j'ai compris. Que cela commençait maintenant. Que le jeu était en place. J'étais un pion. Kyle était un pion. Elle était le roi, et voulait faire de toi sa reine._

_J'ai regardé, le plan se mettre en place. Je l'ai regardé, charmer ton meilleur ami. Je l'ai regardé, sourire avec violence à Seamus, me désignant parfois du regard, alors que je jouais la comédie en bavant d'amour sur elle. Je l'ai vu, semé le doute dans l'esprit de Ginny. Discrètement. Je l'ai vu, beurrer Hermione comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Je la regardais, sourire alors que tu ne remarquais rien, aveuglait par l'amour._

_Je l'ai regardé nous détruire sans rien dire. Je l'ai regardé, nous tuer, sans sourire._

†

_C'était à une fête. Une fête quelconque. Peu importe. Tu étais là, assis sur ce banc au comptoir, à discuter avec elle.  
>Elle m'avait demandé, de lui montrer son amour ce soir. Elle m'avait demandé, par des mots détourner, de lui faire croire. De vous faire croire. Elle m'avait demandé de jouer l'amoureux transi. Pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai compris que plus tard. Alors je ravalai mon dégout, et laregardai avec des yeux brillant de jalousie feinte alors qu'elle te parlait.<em>

_Avec le temps, mes sentiments pour Kyle s'étaient fané. C'était sa faute. Et c'était la seule chose, à laquelle je pourrais la remercier. Elle m'avait montré, par les gestes, par l'étendue de la haine qu'elle portait à son frère, que tu étais inaccessible. Et que lui aussi. Alors je me résignais. Restant dans ce rôle, de peur qu'elle parle._

_À ce moment-là, c'était déjà allé trop loin pour faire marche arrière. Le jeu avait commencé. La danse enfrainé avait débuté. Et tu dansais avec douceur, dans cette bulle de bonheur. Intouchable. Et pourtant touché._

_Ce soir-là, je ne compris pas. Mais je la vis, te quitter pour se diriger vers la Ginny. Je vis les larmes brillaient dans les yeux bleus de la jeune rousse. Puis, les évènements défilèrent. Alors qu'elle captivaitton attention, que je jouais l'amoureux, elle avait mis sa danse en marche, dansant les premières et Kyle, une minute à peine. Souffrance dans les yeux de ton bien-aimé. Regard doux de Seamus sur ma personne, alors que les étoiles filantes qu'elle avait réussi à faire naitre dans mes yeux, par la simple menace silencieuse, se posant sur elle, le blessaient._

_Puis Kyle et Seamus. Un accord morbide. Les premières notes jouaient. Et toi, tu riais aux éclats avec elle. Et toi, tu lui souriais, alors que les larmes coulaient dans mes yeux. Ce soir-là, je me mis à la détester un peu plus. Ce jour-là, je compris que tout était fini._

†

_Kyle n'était plus vraiment lui. Parfois ailleurs. Parfois fuyant avant toi. Il culpabilisait. Car il t'avait trompé. Et même s'il était certain que tu avais fait de même, ça le bouffait. Et elle, elle jubilait._

_Ne lui en veux pas. Lui aussi, était un pion. Le cavalier, sans doute. Alors que j'étais le bouffon du Roi._

_Puis, elle abandonna Ginny et Seamus. Son travail avec eux étaitterminé. Jetés, vieux pions desséchés. À qui le tour ? Ron._

_Sur ce coup-là, elle fit fort. Sur ce coup-là, elle me sidéra. Elle prit le plus manipulable de tous. Et avec son physique de mannequin, sa façade agréable, ses sourires niais, elle décida de le briser. Je le vis, se perdre dans ses yeux. Je le vis, oublier Hermione. Je le vis, t'oublier. Je le vis se perdre, dans son amour inexistant. Il était tombé amoureux d'une folle. D'un masque._

_Et elle faisait semblant. Elle l'avait sûrement baisé, deux ou trois fois, pour le convaincre. Et elle l'entraina, dans ce mensonge tout cru. Dans cet amour caché imaginé. Puis, il fallait un élément. Il fallait qu'il te haïsse. Alors elle lui dit qu'elle t'aimer. Elle prononça la seule vérité qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcée. Elle lui parla de ce coup de foudre, de cet amour inconditionnel et obsessionnel qu'il ne pourra égaler. Elle se servit de la vérité, pour nous manipuler._

_Alors, il te hait. Toi. Kyle, aussi, car tu l'aimais. Moi, car "j'aimais" Tom. Hermione, car elle était toujours sur son dos, et représentait les remords._

_Alors elle joua. Elle claqua quelques notes. Avança quelques scènes. Et elle fit en sorte qu'il nous déteste. Disant, que si tu n'étais plus là,peut-être l'aimera-t-elle. Que si. Et si._

_Et moi, je gardais ce rôle ingrat. De peur qu'elle le dise à voix haute. Que la vérité, que j'aimais les hommes, parvient à mes oreilles. Je peux l'écrire. Je pourrais même te le dire, si tu le désires, Harry._

_Je suis désolé. Désolé, car je l'ai vu faire. Désolé, car je savais. Ne m'excuse pas. Je ne te demande pas ça. Excuse juste Seamus. Dis-lui que je l'aime. Car bon Dieu, que je l'aime, Harry. Plus que je n'aimais Kyle. Il était juste une excuse, sûrement. Un coup de foudre passager, qui m'a fait réaliser que j'aimais depuis toujours Seamus. Dis-lui, si le veux bien._

_Maintenant, je te laisse lire. Ce que ses mains ont murmuré, aux creux du parchemin glacé. Je te laisse lire, ce que son coeur froid à hurlait sur ce papier. Elle aussi, s'est perdu. Elle aussi, est devenu son propre pion. Ce sont les seuls mots, qui lui permettront de se souvenir._

_Je ne réécrirais pas ces paroles. Trop dures pour être écrite une seconde fois. Je la conterais._

†

_Tom était exaspérée. Dégoûtée. Elle n'arrivait plus, à jouer le jeu. Plusa ce stade. Elle avait envie de vomir. Ce corps constellé de tachesbrunes, n'avait rien d'attirant. Ce visage non plus. Cette personnaliténiaise encore moins. C'était, tuant. Alors elle imagina un corps ficelé, halé. Un visage doux, deux yeux verts illuminant le tout._

_Elle se plaignit intérieurement. Elle maudit le monde, alors que sa bouche se posait sur ce corps qui la répugnait tant. Elle me maudit . Car, sil j'avais été un peu plus bête, ça aurait pu être mon corps séduisant à sa place. Elle maudit son frère. Elle te maudit, aussi. Et elle maudit surtout l'affreux rouquin, qui hurlait de plaisir sous ses caresses simples._

_Miss-je-sais-tout ne devait pas être très bonne au lit._

_Ce petit jeu répugnant aurait pu continuer longtemps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentit un bonheur intense s'allumait en elle. Encore plus intense, que lorsqu'elle voyait ta bouche pulpeuse lui sourire. Cesoir-là, c'était la fin. Cette main, qui tapait à cette porte, c'était la confrontation._

_Tom était intelligente. Trop pour se mentir. Alors elle avait compris. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait meurtri._

_Alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle voulut vomir une seconde fois, en découvrant le visage parfait de son petit frère. Elle voulut lui cracher dessus, car il lui ressemblait bien trop, mis les yeux à part. Alors qu'ils n'avaient pas le même père. Alors qu'ils étaient, tellement différents._

_Elle écouta, les paroles sans sens dégoulinaient de sa bouche._

_Elle comprit, en outre, qu'il lui reprochait le fait de manipuler l'entourage d'Harry, et de le perturber. De lui faire croire qu'il était maudit, ramenant doucement la relation de son beau-père et de sa mère. De son entourage si peu sain, que l'amour n'était pas pour lui. Kyle lui hurla qu'elle avait réussi. Car tu avais refusé d'avouer l'aimer. Tu avais démenti jusqu'au bout. Tu avais nié jusqu'au bout._

_Lisa, ressentit un bonheur pur, lorsqu'elle vit les yeux mordoréss'embuaient de larmes. Et un cri sortait de ses lèvres, lorsqu'il lui hurla qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec toi._

_Elle le savait. Et pourtant, le bonheur s'effaça. Car c'était dur à entendre. Insupportable. Presque mortel. Alors elle sourit. Avec sadisme. Avec son coeur glacé au bout des lèvres._

_Elle lui dit, la seule vérité qu'on pouvait croire. Elle lui murmura, ces quelques mots à l'oreille. Et lui avoua, que si elle ne t'avait pas, personne ne t'aurait._

_Elle le regarda, avec satisfaction, lutté contre la peur. Elle jubila, alors qu'il lui cria qu'elle était folle. Et en pleura presque de joie, quand elle le vit jeter un regard dédaigneux à Ron._

_Elle ordonna au rouquin de rester ici. De l'attendre .Et comme le bon chien qu'il était, il le fit._

†

_Ce sont des mots brulés, que je te conte. Une feuille, blanche, qui raconte. Ce qu'elle a ressenti. Les mots s'arrêtent à la scène de la mort. Je ne pourrais pas conter la fin, Harry. Car crois- moi, tu ne pourras pas la lire. Si tu veux l'entendre, je te le chanterais._

_Si tu veux des preuves, j'en ai. Cette scène, est en ma possession. Raconter par sa personne. Je n'ai pas beaucoup travaillé, pour l'avoir. Mais je ne l'ai trouvé, que cette nuit. Je ne dirais pas ou, ni comment. Je les appris. Et je rêve de bruler les mots crus que son coeur à baver._

_J'imagine, qu'elle a dit à Ron de partir. Qu'il était trop débile, pour l'aider à trouver une excuse. Alors elle l'a congédié. Elle l'a menacé, lorsqu'il a vu le corps sans vie de ton amour. Car il s'en voulait. Car il comprenait, enfin. Elle l'a détruit, lui aussi .Cela n'excuse rien. Mais elle l'a tué quand même._

_Quand j'arrivai à son appartement, je vis son visage doré en larmes. Et je compris, qu'elle avait fini de jouer. Les larmes cessèrent vites, savant qu'avec moi, cela ne servait à rien. Elle les gardait pour les autres. Elle me dit, que c'était un accident. Une excuse bancale, alors qu'elle m'expliqua qu'elle lui avait ouvert les veines pour faire croire à un suicide._

_Je ne la crus pas. Mais je fis comme. Et elle le savait. Car elle savait toujours tout, avec ses yeux azur qui nous transperçaient._

_Elle me demanda, que si je l'aimais je devais ne rien dire. Alors je le fis. Je continuais de jouer le jeu, alors que la partie était finie._

_Je lui demandai, aussi, quelle raison aurait pu avoir son frère de sesuicider. Elle se contenta de sourire, murmurant ton nom d'une façon funèbre. Et je vis, dans son regard, qu'elle était heureuse de te briser._

_Tu l'avais rendu folle. Folle d'amour. Avec tes yeux verts pétillants de vie. Avec ton sourire charmeur. Et tes cheveux indisciplinés. Tu l'avais tué d'amour. Elle te le rendait bien, Harry. Car elle te tua, avec amour._

_Ne cherche pas de suite. Cherche une fin, elle est entre tes mains. Prends ta chance. Aime, Harry. Tue la, si tu en as besoin. Oublie, si tu peux le faire. Mais surtout; vis._

†

Harry eut besoin de le lire une deuxième fois. Une troisième. Une quatrième.

Après l'avoir relu, encore et encore, il la trouva fade, cette vérité. Trop simple. Trop facile. Et surtout, trop courte. Harry, s'était réfugié dans la première chambre qui lui était passé sous le nez. Pourquoi était-il monté au deuxième étage ? Pourquoi dans la chambre du Blond ? Peu importe.

Alors que ses yeux, s'arrêtaient sur la dernière ligne pour la vingt-cinquième fois, il sentit ses paupières coulaient sur sa yeux. Etouffant les larmes, qui coulaient déjà depuis deux bonnes heures.


	12. Adieu, bonjour

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA. Romance. Drame ?

**Rating :** M, sans aucun doute. Même si ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus dans le premier chapitre è.é

**Note de l'auteur:** J'attends votre avis sur ce chapitre. Je ne me plains pas; mais le peu de reviews pour mon travail est démoralisant. J'espère juste que cela ne sera pas le dernier chapitre. Car j'avais prévu beaucoup, après cela.

Merci à ma bêta, Roxanne33, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

**Message de la bêta:** aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui me charge de poster le nouveau chapitre. Donc je vais faire court pour remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews^^

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ne m'oublie pas sur ta bouche à en perdre les mots. <strong>

Mourir. Silencieusement. Doucement. Facilement.

Harry était une ombre. Un corps sans vie. Un pantin sans cordes. Harry était mort de l'intérieur. On lui avait bouffé le cœur, rongé la chair et détruit les os, liquidé ses sens. On l'avait tué. On l'avait réduit à être ce fantôme, cette pâle copie de lui même. On l'avait noyé. Une noyade, qui avait commencé depuis trop longtemps. Il avait touché le fond, vraiment. En fait, c'était dur d'être une ombre. Car être une ombre, c'était exister. Et on ne naissait pas en étant une ombre. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait un avant. Où on existait pleinement. Où, même si on ne vivait pas, on survivait au moins. Etre une ombre, c'est posséder un avant sans obtenir un après.

Harry ne vivait plus depuis un mois. En fait, l'engrenage avait prit route bien avant. A la mort de sa mère, peut être. A la mort de Kyle, sûrement. Et je me répétais. En disant qu'il crevait, au fil des jours, des secondes. Mais là, maintenant, toute suite c'était l'apothéose. La fin. Le commencement.

On ne savait pas vraiment. Il ne savait pas non plus. Il n'était qu'une ombre, qui avait oublié de vivre. Qui omettait de manger, de sourire et parfois même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'était qu'une ombre, qui rêvait de partir. Rêver. Croire. Deux mots, qui lui permettaient de le relier à ce fil, devenu si fin, qu'était la vie. Harry dépérissait avec le sourire, des rêves pleins la tête et de l'espoir mort plein les yeux.

Harry était à peine une ombre, physiquement. Pourtant, personne ne pourrait en témoigner. Car en un mois, il n'avait croisé personne. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il était dans sa chambre. Par magie.

Harry ne descendait que rarement. Une fois tout les deux jours ; pour prendre un biscuit. Tous les matins, après leur départ, pour prendre une rapide douche. Il était presque étonné de ne pas les avoir encore trouvé collés à la porte.

Dire qu'il était maigre aurait été un euphémisme, alors mieux valait ne rien dire. La pâleur avait remplacée son teint habituellement halé, alors que ses joues se creusaient au fil des jours. Ses yeux émeraude avaient perdu le peu d'éclat de vie qu'il leur restait. Et son corps finement musclé avait dépéri. Alors que sa chair disparaissait naturellement face au manque d'alimentation évidente, ses os semblaient vouloir sortir hors de son corps. Comme son cœur voulait s'enfuir de ce corps, à présent trop frêle pour le protéger de la vie.

Et on le laissait crever en paix.

†

Le temps effacé. Les heures décomptées. Les souvenirs oubliés. Les sourires délaissés.

Plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien ne comptait plus. Il ne connaissait plus la date. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'existait plus. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on l'emporte vers un monde meilleur. Une question de secondes, peut être. Il pouvait la sentir. S'approcher lentement. La mort. Elle était là. Elle le scrutait, elle l'attendait. Et il l'appelait, silencieusement. La priant, dans son lit. Les yeux clos, le souffle rendu irrégulier par la fatigue, et le corps creusé par la privation. Harry priait pour qu'elle vienne. Et pourtant, elle ne vint pas.

Au lieu de ça, il sentit une main sur son front. Un cri. De l'eau. Beaucoup d'eau. Partout. Il se sentit transporté. Transporté loin. Plus haut. Il vit des ombres danser devant ses paupières trop lourdes pour se relever. Puis le noir. La chute. Longue, violente. Mais il n'atteignit jamais le sol.

†

Sa gorge était trop sèche. Ses yeux étaient trop lourds. Et le manque de salive était gênant, alors qu'il essayait désespérément de sortir un mot.

Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là atteignit son cerveau endormi Une main. Une main, qui passait dans ses cheveux épais. Une main, qui était douce. Une main, qui frôlait sa chevelure dans une caresse régulière. Une main fine, dont les doigts majestueux s'emmêlaient parfois dans la masse brune.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, alors que la caresse persistait, sa bouche lui répondit enfin. Un murmure rauque et sèche s'élevant de sa personne. Il vint à douter de sa propre voix.

« Que… s'est-il passé ? »

Puis les secondes défilèrent. Lentement. Et il vint à douter. Et si finalement, la connasse l'avait adopté ? Et si finalement, c'était le paradis ? Et si cette main dans ses cheveux était celle de sa mère ? Peut être qu'il était mort. Il se rendit compte que cette idée était totalement ridicule, lorsqu'il sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir. Merde, il ressentait encore.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Et vu que demain, c'est le bac, et que je ne t'avais pas vu depuis deux mois, je me suis dit qu'une petite visite ne ferait pas de mal. Et j'ai trouvé un putain de mort sur le lit. Alors, vu qu'on paniquait et que si tu survivais et qu'on t'amenait à l'hôpital, tu nous aurais tué, on a décidé de te laver, de te faire boire et dormir. Maintenant, en gentil anorexique que tu es devenu, tu vas fermer ta sale gueule et tu vas bouffer. »

La voix était sèche. Toujours aussi froide. Toujours aussi cassante. En fait, il était plutôt en enfer. En enfer avec un ange. Harry se dit que pour comparer le jeune blond à un ange, il devait être sacrément malade. Et c'était le cas. Il le savait. Il sombrait. Profondément. Plus que jamais. Il aurait voulu répliquer. Lui hurler d'aller se faire foutre. Lui crier qu'il voulait crever en paix. Mais non seulement il n'en avait pas la force, mais il sentit un contact métallique contre ses lèvres.

Une fourchette. Il était en train de le nourrir. Il sentit les deux bras, dorénavant puissants face à son corps maigre le redresser contre le lit. Une bouchée. Deux, trois. Une assiette. Une deuxième. Une troisième. Une envie de vomir. Un comprimé. Un somnifère. Puis deux. Une caresse sur ses cheveux. Et Morphée, enfin.

†

Harry était épuisé. Vidé de toute force. Il somnolait encore. Comme avant. Comme si les assiettes répétitives n'avaient rien fait. Comme si. Et pourtant, c'était différent. Il pouvait bouger. Il pouvait respirer convenablement. Il pouvait. Il pouvait entendre, aussi. Et la voix douce, chantonnant à ses oreilles était la plus belle des caresses. Il ne connaissait pas son possesseur. Il n'y pensait pas. Il se contenta de se redresser, laissant ses yeux émeraude clos. Ses yeux qui n'étaient plus près à affronter le monde.

« Tu manges, puis tu te rendors, d'accord ? Demain, à dix-heures, Blaise viendra te réveiller. Tu partiras à midi avec lui. On a toutes nos épreuves, demain. Tu auras le temps de revoir ses notes. Et même si tu n'as pas travaillé, ça devrait aller. Tu en as fait largement trop avant. »

†

Les deux journées d'épreuves avaient été longues. Et pourtant, il était soulagé. Il n'avait croisé personne. Ou plutôt, il avait fait en sorte que ses yeux émeraude dorénavant ouverts restent fixés sur la copie. Il avait réussi. Il en était certain. Il ne savait pas par quelle miracle, mais il avait réussit à laisser ses mains tracer des lettres à une vitesse folle, alors que ses jambes le portaient à peine, et alors que ses yeux ne s'éveillaient que trop peu, et que son corps rêvait de lâcher.

Il se sentait mieux. En deux jours, il avait repris quelques couleurs, et se forçait à manger au moins deux repas par jour. Il n'arrivait plus à les fuir. Blaise le collait continuellement, bien que silencieusement. Les mots étaient inutiles. Tout était inutile. Il rêvait d'en finir. Et c'était pour bientôt. Il ne savait même pas ce qui le retenait encore. En fait, si, il savait. Il ne le savait que trop bien.

†

Il hésitait. Il sentait son cœur chavirer. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là. Il devait y être, c'est tout. Et c'était déjà pas mal. Il aurait pu rester devant cette porte pendant des heures. Des années. Des siècles, peut être. Mais une voix le pressa. Une voix glaciale. Une voix qui fit rater un battement à son cœur. Une voix qui lui disait d'entrer.

Il sentit les pas aériens de Malfoy le suivre, alors qu'il avançait sur le parquet parfait de sa chambre. Harry le regarda à la dérobé, alors que ce dernier allait s'asseoir sur son lit. Son visage aristocratique et pointu était plus fermé que jamais, alors que les prunelles métalliques s'obstinaient à fixer le mur d'en face. Harry allait parler, car personne ne le ferait, sinon. Et qu'il était là pour cela. Mais il se tut, lorsqu'il aperçut ses lèvres rosées se crisper alors qu'un sifflement passait entre ses dents :

« Tu es une merde, tu le sais ? Te laisser crever, sans rien dire. Tu es vraiment le pire des lâches. Tu te crois malheureux, connard ? Tu sais combien Blaise s'en veut, de n'avoir rien remarqué ? Tu es vraiment qu'un putain de... »

Harry le fit taire. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres glacées, qui avaient goûté au parfum doré de la mort. C'était différent de tous ces effleurements quelconques. Il n'y avait pas de réserve. Il n'y avait pas de tendresse. Et encore moins d'amour. C'était juste ses lèvres appuyées bestialement contre les siennes, alors que sa langue demandait avec désespoir l'accès. C'était juste ses lèvres blessant les siennes, par leur pression désagréable. C'était juste son corps penché sur le sien.

Etonnamment, il ne le repoussa pas. Et après quelques secondes, la langue d'Harry s'engouffra sans attendre dans la bouche du blond. On ne saurait jamais si c'était une invitation ou une protestation. Mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Le résultat était le même : sa langue cherchant la sienne. Leurs langues se fuyant, dans un ballet bestial. La violence de leur attirance, résumée dans un seul baiser. Deux langues qui se fuient pour mieux s'entrechoquer. Deux astres qui s'évitent pour mieux se faire mal. Ce n'était pas agréable. Et pourtant c'était bon. C'était fort. C'était un peu eux.

Et pourtant, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y eu la douceur qui vint s'en mêler. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles pour mieux plonger, il y eu des mains. Une main agile et inexpérimentée sur sa cuisse. Sa jumelle sur sa nuque. Une main osseuse et habituée sur le bas de ses reins, sa jumelle dans ses cheveux blonds.

Et puis tout devint plus confus. L'excitation. Les langues qui se trouvent, pour enfin danser doucement. De la tendresse. Pas assez, mais beaucoup trop. Deux langues qui s'harmonisent. C'était beaucoup plus agréable. Mais ça leur donnait envie de vomir. Ça leur donnait envie de hurler. Car ils étaient blessés. Ils étaient morts, au fond d'eux. Et la douceur fait mal. Et elle fait espérer. Et pourtant, c'était évident que leurs langues reviendraient se cogner. Que les dents reviendraient racler la chair. Et que la violence reprendrait le dessus.

Et pourtant, sur le moment, personne n'y pensa. Car il était beau ce moment. Il était unique. Et terriblement éphémère.

Puis soudain, les vêtements devinrent trop gênants. Les soupirs de plaisirs ne se retinrent plus, alors que les mains frôlaient leurs corps. Les gémissements coulaient sur leurs lèvres scellées, alors qu'ils se frôlaient dangereusement. Et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent nus. Leurs respirations à présent saccadées refusaient de se calmer. La bouche pulpeuse parcourait le torse finement galbé du jeune blond. Des lèvres aspirant ses boutons de chairs, une langue les titillant. Et un corps qui se cambrait.

Un plaisir nouveau. Qui lui parut interdit. Qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Des orbes grises, qui lui hurlaient d'arrêter autant que de continuer. Des yeux gris qui reflétaient sa peur. Alors il n'irait pas trop loin. Après quelques caresses appuyées, après des baisers trop léger explorant son corps, il lui donnerait ce qu'il désirait.

En douceur, il taquina le gland violacé de désir. Il en apprit le goût avec sa langue. Sous les suppliques, il applique. Après une série de "Potter", il abandonna. Ses lèvres s'enroulèrent autour de sa virilité, glissant sur sa hampe fièrement dressée à une vitesse plus que raisonnable. Sa bouche engloutit son membre, alors que la langue passait après les lèvres. Il sentit l'objet de ses désirs taper contre sa gorge.

Il avait oublié tout cela, depuis quelques temps. En fait, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il ne s'en rendit compte que maintenant. Mais il n'entendait que les soupirs de son partenaire, son nom revenant en boucle dans un soupir sensuel, et des mains s'accrochant à ses cheveux; le priant de s'activer.

Alors il y penserait plus tard. Il se dirait alors que l'élément déclencheur; c'était Lui. Draco. Malfoy. Non, plus Draco que Malfoy.

Puis il le prévint. Que c'était trop bon. Que c'était fini. Mais il ne bougea pas. Ne voulant rien perdre. Voulant garder entre ses lèvres le goût sucré qu'il possédait. Ne voulant jamais oublié. C'était un peu un adieu. C'était la fin.

Harry vit le regard torturé que possédait le blond. Il était beau, encore pantelant de désir. Il était beau, dans ses draps de soie. Il était beau, et cette vision resterait gravée dans sa mémoire à jamais.

Et pourtant, ses yeux argentés le regardaient avec haine. Il lui avait volé sa dernière parcelle de pureté. Harry ne s'en voulait pas. Harry sentait son cœur se mourir. Il regrettait. Il n'aurait pas dû. Car le goût que possédait sa peau, ses lèvres, était adictive. Il ne voulait plus partir. Plus jamais.

Ne supportant pas le regard glacial que possédait le jeune homme, qui malgré tout paraissait épuisé, Harry se releva. Ses vêtement reprirent place sur son corps place qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû le quitter. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait jouit lui aussi. Sans qu'on ait besoin qu'on le touche. Voir l'ange le faire avait suffit. Observer l'orgasme dévorer ses traits était bien mieux.

Harry prit quelques affaires. Ecrivit une courte lettre mise en évidence sur la table, indiquant qu'à la rentrée, ils devraient donner les clefs de la charmante maison à Hermione. Elle en ferait ce qu'elle voudrait, de cette maison salie par les souvenirs.

Il prit ses affaires, son argent. Et chercha son sourire à travers sa chambre il ne le trouva pas. Alors il abandonna, et disparut dans Londres.

Aujourd'hui, il était Harry Potter. Aujourd'hui, il prenait le large. Il fuyait enfin. Il allait redevenir vivant. Il oubliait l'inoubliable. Il allait effacer l'ineffaçable. Il allait réaliser l'irréalisable. Il allait oublier le passé. Il allait effacer les douleurs. Il allait apprendre à vivre. Il allait réapprendre à sourire. Il s'appelait Harry Potter, et il allait renaître. Aujourd'hui, il s'appelait Harry Potter et il était torturé. Demain, il serait Harry Black.

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas le plus important, que ça vous ai plu ou non : une petite review, avec un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours sur son travail^^<strong>

**A la prochaine !**


	13. IMPORTANT

Coucou !

Alors c'est bien la fin de cette histoire !

Mais la suite est mise en ligne, sur mon compte, sur une nouvelle histoire du nom de "Nouveau tournant, vérité nouvelle."

Le chapitre 1 est enfin en ligne.

Je vais pas expliquer plus longtemps mon choix: je voulais tout simplement la clore comme cela. Mais leurs histoires continuent tout de même (:


End file.
